A Banshee's Mystery
by DragonButter
Summary: A woman visits Fabletown to get away from her dark past. Regarding that, however, doing so isn't as easy as she once thought. Keep in mind that this is a slowly-written, but ongoing story I made for a thread on a forum. Also keep in mind that future chapters will be in the works. Comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated on here as well!
1. Stepping Through The Door

Late around midnight, at the Woodlands' lobby:

"Hello," The woman paused. "Um, excuse me? Sir?"

The guard at the desk grunted, lifting up his cap to reveal his tiresome eyes to her.

"...Yes?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"I was told to see a 'Miss White' for new citizenship in the Fabletown area. Could you point me in the right direction as to where her office is?"

He grunted, and checked his watch. "First of all, it's around midnight. Second, Miss White is most likely _sleeping_ in her apartment by now. You're going to have to wait until she's available later in the morning - should you decide to stay."

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize it was that late. Could - could I wait here in the lobby until then?"

"By all means. Now, if that'll be all..." The security guard tilted his cap to cover his face and went back to sleep.

She squinted to look at his nametag, then proceeded to relax on the couch in the corner. It was only then her eyes became weary with tiredness as well.

Yawning, the pale beauty stretched her arms out as far as she could toward the ceiling. Eventually, she let out an exasperated sigh.

S _leepy-time_.

* * *

"...Hey, hey! Are you awake?"

The girl moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, erm, 'Whoever-you-are', Miss White is ready to see you now."

"Oh?" The girl seemed surprised at how time went by so fast. She looked at the familiar face of the security guard standing before her. Then, the face of a formal businesswoman standing behind him.

Snow smiled. "Miss Everwind, glad you could make it. Now, if you'll follow me, we can get started on your interview."

Miss Everwind gave a faint smile back to Snow and the guard, to which she proceeded to follow her down the hallway.

"So, I trust your trip from Ireland boded well for you?"

"Yes! I've never sailed in a boat before, let alone cross the Atlantic. It was pretty exciting to experience."

"I'm sure it was," She turned to look at Everwind. "Well, here we are, the Business Office." Snow opened the door.

She nodded back toward Snow. Miss Everwind's eyes widened when she saw how vast and spacious the office was. "Wow! Is this _your_ office?"

Snow laughed. "In a sense - not entirely my own, however."

The two approached a large wooden desk, as the both of them sat in their appropriate seats.

"Phew," Snow was enjoying how big her new chair was. Perhaps a little too much. " _Ahem_ , let's get started with the interview, shall we?"

Snow grabbed a file from one of the numerous stacks of folders piled on her desk.

"Keep in mind, Miss Everwind, that these will be simple questions. Answer them to the best of your ability, so that I may determine whether or not you're fit to be a Fabletown citizen."

She nodded.

"Question 1: What do you do if a Mundy were to compromise the existence of our community?"

"Umm, wipe their mind with a memory-loss spell?"

"Question 2: What is the best approach to combat illegal activity in the Fabletown area?"

"Contact the nearest authority figure as soon as possible, and let them know of the situation."

"Question 3: What are our most vital rules to abide by, here in Fabletown?"

"Well, for non-human Fables, they'd have to wear a Glamour at all times when out in public - unless they want to risk going to The Farm. Let's see... oh! Never kill Mundies or fellow Fable citizens. Those definitely should be the crucial ones."

"Three out of three questions answered. Not a bad start, Miss Everwind."

"Just the three? That's it?"

Snow smiled. "Indeed. Your answers were logical and reasonable, and you didn't throw a fit! This is why you passed. Now, the last thing you need to do is sign the Fabletown Compact."

Snow pulled a paper out from one of the desk drawers, slowly sliding it across the desk toward her.

She tapped the paper with her pen. "Sign here, please. Basically, this document will absolve you of any past wrongdoings you may have committed in the past, and will welcome you as an official Fabletown citizen after you do so."

The Irish woman carefully grabbed the pen from Snow and signs.

 _ **Fayde Everwind**_

"Congratulations, Miss Everwind. Welcome to Fabletown."


	2. Old Friend, New Acquaintances

"Where the hell is she?" Fayde mumbled. "I _hate_ waiting out in the open like this."

Footsteps approach. "Fay? Is that really you?"

Shocked, the girl turned toward the sound of the familiar voice. Fayde couldn't believe it was her, after all these years...

"Oh my God. Dia diut, Holly! Dia diut!"

Holly made the most peculiar face expression. "Dia-what? You lost me."

"Hol, you forgot some of our Irish tongue already? It seems like you owe me a drink at this bar you've been telling me all about."

"That would be _my_ bar, my friend. Besides, Tá mé go hiontach," Holly grinned. "Seems like I don't _owe_ you anything, but I'll give you one anyway for old time's sake."

Fayde smiled at how fluent Holly's Irish still was, including her reconsidering about her drink. "Well? Are you going to show me your bar or not?"

"Right this way."

* * *

8:46 A.M. - The Trip Trap:

"Here it is, the heart of Fabletown."

"Really? The _heart_ of Fabletown?" The two women proceeded down the stairs.

"Definitely," Holly replied. "Fables of every sort come here to drink at my bar."

"Should I be impressed?" Fayde jokingly said.

"Yeah, you should," Holly almost laughed. "Now c'mon, if we're lucky, maybe I can introduce you to a few other Fables."

" _Other Fables_?" She gulped. " _Alright, Everwind, just play it cool like you always do. No need to make yourself look like a complete fool_."

When Holly and her friend strolled through the entrance, they started to hear some faint chatter the more they got closer to the main room.

Holly's face cringed when she saw Woody behind the bar, placing a total of three glasses onto the counter.

"Woody! Just what in the fuck you think you're doing?"

The Woodsman nearly dropped a bottle he was currently holding. "Holly? I was just-"

A girl in front of him turned around on her stool to butt in. "He was getting what we wanted, Holly. Chill. Besides, we'll pay for any damages in full if anything breaks."

The mysterious man next to her nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Holly glared. "As long as we're on the same page here."

"Don't worry. Now Woody, fill those glasses with the good stuff!"

Woody grinned and filled the glasses to the top, while the three took a cup to take their first sip.

Holly turned around. "These people, I'm tellin' ya."

Fayde giggled. "I like them already. Well, anytime you're ready to introduce me to them."

"Gonna right now."

Holly gently wrapped her arm around Fayde's neck and walked over toward the laughing bunch. "Guys." The three stopped conversing and diverted their attention to Holly.

"I would like to introduce you all to my best friend, Fayde. She's from Ireland, so be nice!"

"Ireland, huh? That's fucking awesome." One brashly stated.

"You came here by boat, right?" One half-drunkenly questioned.

"It's nice to see such exalted company before us. Please, make yourself at home."

The mysterious man that sat next to the girl moved to make room for Fayde.

Holly unwrapped her arm around her neck, while Fayde took a seat.

"Wow, thank you. I - I appreciate the hospitality."

The red-haired girl spoke. "I think our introductions are at hand now, wouldn't you agree?" Fayde nodded. "Well, my name is Rose Red, as you probably have already noticed from my amazing hair and rose symbolic t-shirt."

"The bald guy you saw Holly yell at earlier?" Rose pointed. "He's the Woodsman, even though a lot of people in Fabletown nickname him 'Woody' for short."

"And last but not least," Rose turned to her right. "Da-da-da-da-da! The guy who moved his ass over a stool to make room for you."

"That name would be Tezoth." He replied back. "Pleased to meet you."

"Dang it, Tezzy! I was getting there!" Shortly after, all of them laughed along with Rose.

Holly shook her head. "Now that introductions are out of the way," Holly went behind the bar, pulling out a bottle of wine from under the counter. "I would like to make a toast, to my friend."

"A toast? Oh Hol, you don't have to..."

"Nonsense, Fayde, we gotta make you feel welcome. Rarely our community gets the opportunity to have Fables like you visit from other countries apart from Canada. Besides, I know you can't turn down a drink."

Fayde sighed. "You've persuaded me already. Pour me a glass."

Holly smiled, got out a glass, and filled it to the top. Same with the other patrons' cups.

"To Fayde, a good friend who's supported me through and through in the past. And, um, my sister."

The room became quiet. Fayde was confused why everyone was quiet.

Eventually, they chugged their glasses until the wine was gone. Fayde did the same as well.


	3. Learning The Truth

"Holly..." Fayde looked at the troll, then, the others. "What happened with Lily?"

Rose put down her glass. "Wait, wait, you don't know? Holly didn't tell you?"

Holly's eyes peered down to look at some of the empty wine glasses. "No, and no, she hasn't."

"Well why the fuck not? She's YOUR friend, isn't she? I mean - I know I would've had the decency to call up a friend to see how he or she is doing."

Fayde noticed Holly breathe heavily, she turned to face Rose.

"Leave Holly alone! Seriously, it's more complicated than that."

"Complicated?" Rose waved her finger in both Holly's and Fayde's face. "What could be more complicated than to call up a friend?"

Tezoth quickly got up from his stool and wrapped his arms around Rose's neck. "Rose Bud, stop. There is no need to start a quarrel inside your friend's own establishment. I'm sure there is a proper explanation as to why Holly didn't warn her of Lily's demise - or why Holly's 'friend' wasn't aware of her situation in the first place."

Fayde was heartbroken by the way Tezoth said 'friend', and became increasingly worried about how he uttered 'demise'.

Rose sighed. "Whatever, Tez. Let's blow this joint." Rose got up to grab him by the arm, as Everwind watched the two exit the bar. She had the sudden feeling not to like either of them now.

Woody cleared his throat. "So, uh, Holly - I can help you close the bar down for the day, if you'd like?"

Taking a few short breaths, Holly straightened her posture and looked at Woody. "Yeah, would you please? I think I need to take this time to bring the Ireland girl up-to-date on a few things."

"You got it, Holly. Be safe."

She smiled in response, then, she looked at Fayde. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Fayde frowned and did nothing but follow.

* * *

9:15 A.M. - The Witching Well Chamber:

"This is the place."

The two stood in front of a well, mementos, flowers, and pictures that favored Lily's memory were scattered all around it.

"This is her resting place?"

"Sadly. Things didn't go to plan when her funeral got 'botched' - to put things bluntly. And her body, her body I - _we_ didn't get to see."

Fayde clenched her fists tight, they were shaking. "Her body was dumped down there!? What kind of sick town is this!?"

"There are so many fucked up things happening in this town. Maybe it's best I don't explain it to you in further detail." She rubs her forehead. "I don't know, maybe if you came here with us and didn't stay in fucking Ireland. None of this would've happened."

Everwind rolled her eyes. "Please, not this shit again, I had no choice! I needed to stay for... reasons I don't want to share. Regardless, I would have came and checked to see how you guys were doing earlier if I had a telephone to call you with!"

Holly crossed her arms. "I should be mad at you, but at the same time, I shouldn't. I don't want to argue either, especially when we're in a place like this."

"I understand if you're mad at me, just, try and see reason. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." Fayde tried to empathize with the troll.

Holly was silent, eventually she walked closer to the well.

"Here," Holly picked up something. "This was Lily's bracelet. She didn't wear it every day, but, um, she appreciated the fact that I got it for her. Don't ask, I thought it'd be relevant to mention."

"It's alright, Holly. If I had known, I would have brought something myself. Are these her friends?" Fayde held a picture.

"Yeah, those were her friends. Her only friends, actually - they treated her with the respect that she deserved. Unfortunately, the one in the middle? She's dead. Her name was Faith, Nerissa's the one on the left. Nobody in Fabletown knows where she went."

She put the picture back gently, while Holly put the bracelet back.

"She was a stripper at the Pudding 'n Pie, a few blocks down from here. Didn't approve of the job at first, but fate has us working in strange circles sometimes."

"Listen, I could explain more. However, I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden. I'll see ya later, Fay."

"You going to be okay, Hol?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just need some time alone."

Fayde opened her mouth to say something, but decided it best not to say anything. She watched the troll walk away until she was out of sight.

It was her and the shrine. She walked closer to gaze down the dark well. " _Death. How much I hate it so_ ," She whispered. " _The voices are calling me to join them again. I don't want to_."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "The atmosphere of this place is too creepy. Need to get out of here if I know what's good for me."

Fayde practically ran for the stairs, hoping that whatever she was talking about wouldn't be able to meet her again. Thankfully, she made it to the top of the stairwell in time.

"Yes, made it." She took a moment to catch her breath, silently cheering in the process.

"Are you okay, miss?" Fayde looked to see an odd-looking man wearing an orange jumpsuit and a frog hat standing before her.

 _Huff, huff_. "I'm fine. Am I in your way?"

"Well, not really. You just looked you needed help, so I walked over to see what the commotion was."

"Again, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, though. What's your name?"

"Flycatcher."

"Flycatcher, _Flycatcher_." She grinned. "I like that name."

Flycatcher tipped his frog hat in response. "Why, thanks for the compliment, miss! Um, if you don't mind me saying, your accent is really 'cool-sounding'. Are you the Everwind girl that Snow interviewed earlier this morning?"

She giggled. "That would be me."

"Sweet. It's always awesome to meet new people! Guess I'll see you later then?"

"I'm sure I shall. See ya around." She waves, walking the opposite way from him.

She later thought. "What an adorable guy."


	4. Breakfast First

Fayde looked back to watch Flycatcher mop the floor with delight. It was like, she was almost hypnotized by the movements of him and the mop itself. She shook her head.

"Snap out of it, Fayde, think of the task at hand." She put her fist under her chin. "Maybe that Grimble guy knows where the strip club is?"

After wandering the halls curiously, Everwind finds her way to the lobby once more, and proceeds to sit on the security desk. "Wake up, sleepy."

No response.

"Hello?"

Just more obnoxious snoring.

"Hmmm." Fayde scanned her surroundings to make sure no one else was around.

 _Whoosh_! Her physical self was nowhere to be seen. After Fayde reveled being in her ghostly form again, she kicked Grimble's chair with all the force she could muster.

"WHOOA! _Ooof_! Fayde held in the urge to laugh as she quickly turned back. The dazed guard tried to make sense of how he ended up on the floor. "Wha- what happened?"

"I was heading for the entrance until I noticed you leaning too far back in your chair. It seems that I was also late to warn you in time before you fell. Sorry."

"Really? Huh." He got up, positioned his chair like it was before, and sat down. He removed his cap to scratch his head. "Uh, did you need something?"

Fayde took a seat on his desk again. "Why, funny you should ask," She took a deep breath, hoping her question won't seemingly be at all weird to the guy. "Do you know where the Pudding 'n Pie is?"

Grimble looked at Fayde suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Had a friend who worked there, been wanting to visit."

"I'm afraid you're very late on that, Miss Everwind. The property's been shut down since the Crooked Case last year."

"The Crooked Case?"

"Stuff you don't need to worry about." Grimble's eyes opened and closed due to his urge to sleep again.

"Well, can you still tell me where the club is? Please?"

"No, and that's final."

Fayde crossed her arms out of annoyance. "And here I thought you were a nice guy. Hmph, guess I'll find out for myself then." She stormed out the entrance, while another Fable took her spot at the desk.

"Grimble."

"Sheriff."

Bigby scratched his head. "Who was that woman? She had an unfamiliar smell about her."

"Her name's Fayde Everwind, Sheriff. She's the new Fable that got interviewed by Snow White this morning for citizenship."

"Ah, that explains it. So, how'd she do?" Bigby took another huff from his cigarette.

"She did fine, but Bigby, she asked me about the _Pudding 'n Pie_ before she left. Luckily, you arrived in time so I could tell you."

Bigby's eyes widened. "Did she mention a Nerissa or Faith? Maybe even _why_ she needed to go there?"

"She said she needed to go meet a friend, and I told her about the club being closed. It didn't seem to stop her from trying to find the place, though. I didn't tell her where it was either."

"You did a good job, Grimble. You, uh, you can go back to sleep now."

After realizing he'd been awake this entire time, the guard willingly fell back to sleep. "Thanks, Bigby."

Bigby sighed and walked to the elevators. "Need to tell Snow."

* * *

"Tez! Stop it! I need to- oh..."

"Do you feel better now?" The thief nuzzled his nose against Rose's neck, kissing her gently all over.

"Yes, I-" Rose shut her eyes and moaned. "You never fail to please me, dragon."

"I only do what's best for us, Rose."

 _Ring_!

"Wait," Rose opened her eyes. "Did you hear that?"

Tezoth stopped smoochin'. "Probably the phone, just let it go to speaker, Rose Bud. I'm not quite finished with you yet."

 _Ring_! "Alright, alright," She paused. "We'll let it go to speaker." Rose smiled.

The phone beeped in the background, then, the message. " _Hey, this is Rose Red's pad. Afraid I can't come to the phone right now - probably drinking or partying or eating pizza or whatever. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Laters_."

"Rose? This is your sister, Snow White. Would you please get Tezoth on the phone? I need to speak to him."

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's my sis for you. Doesn't even attempt to say hi or anything."

"I'm sure she meant to, Rose."

She scoffs. "Whatever you say."

The dragon rubbed her leg and walked to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello? ...Uh-huh. Yes. ...Of course, Miss White. It will be done." He hung the phone up.

"So, what silly task is she putting you up to this time?"

"She wants me to track this Fayde girl."

"The one we met at Holly's bar?"

"That's the one, it seems. Snow told me she's trying to head over to the Pudding 'n Pie too."

"Wow, not a day in and she already wants to strip. Holly has some weird friends."

Tez's face cringed. "I wouldn't say it like that. Besides, the building is closed to the public so I wouldn't see how she would, unless she's trying to find out something for herself, or for Holly."

Rose got up from her couch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find out!"

"Not so fast, my Rose. We need to have breakfast first, having scotch and wine in the morning just doesn't cut it for me, and it shouldn't cut it for you either."

Her stomach grumbled. She sighed. "You're right, Tez, but don't expect me to do all the work this time."

He walked over and poked her side. "Alright, I'll help you make the pancakes this time. Just let me put the bread in the toaster first."

"By all means..." They shared a kiss once more, while the two began working together like a true team.


	5. On The Run

"You ready, Tez?"

Tez covered his mouth while he burped. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

"Haha, good grub ain't it?" Rose put on his sunglasses, making sure they were adjusted properly.

He smiled. "It was quite the feast, indeed. I don't think I've ever met a good cook like yourself back in my days."

"Oh, stop it," Rose playfully punched him. "You helped too - surprisingly." Rose grabbed her pistol from the coffee table and holstered it in the back of her pants.

"Yeah, I suppose I have, haven't I?" Tez took his nightstick from the same table.

Rose walked by the door and held it open for him. "Don't be a smartass."

The dragon grinned at her as he went through the door. She stuck her tongue out in response and followed.

* * *

11:01 A.M. - After Fayde's many unsuccessful attempts at asking for directions:

"Get away from me! I don't even want your phone number!"

The blonde-haired man let out a laugh. "Come on, it doesn't have to be often. You can me call me every 2 days or so, and we'll see where our relationship takes us."

Fayde grabs the slip of paper from his hands and rips it to shreds. He later responded. "Wow, aren't you a feisty one? I like that in a Fable. Guess I'll see you later?"

"UGHH!" She angrily walked away from him as quickly as possible to avoid doing something drastic - inhaling and exhaling in short breaths.

" _No, Fayde, don't. Don't let a sleazy scumbag like him irritate you_." She thought.

"Hey, redhead, you alright?" A new voice, something innocent. She lifted her head to look at a curious young girl standing before her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, that _man_ , he kept on trying to flirt with me!"

"Who?" She looked over Fayde's shoulder and cringed.

"Oh, that guy. Don't pay him any mind. He's a butthead."

"I've already noticed..." Fayde looked back to see if he was still there. Thankfully, he was already gone. Hopefully walking in the opposite direction.

"So," The girl unwrapped a piece of gum and put it in her mouth. "Ask and ye shall receive. Probably."

"What?" Fayde became confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you looked like you had a question to ask me."

Fayde quickly replied. "I did, actually! Do you, erm, know where the Pudding 'n Pie is?"

Now _she_ was confused. "Like, the strip club? I don't know why you would want to go over there." She paused to think. " ...But I suppose I'll tell you anyway since you had to deal with Jack Horner - no questions asked."

She pointed towards the distance. "You take a left by that street lamp over there, go straight, then take a right by the next intersection you see until you spot a giant neon sign. FYI: It's located by a hotel called the Open Arms and some checking place, so you shouldn't miss it. Got all that?"

"Don't worry, I - I think I get it. Thank you so much!"

"Alright, cool, good luck." She waved goodbye and walked away.

 _A few minutes later_...

"Tez, are you _absolutely_ sure she's been around here? I mean, maybe she's in the shoe store over at Bullfinch asking Cindy where the club is."

"No, she was here. Her presence is faint, but I can sense it." The thief diverts his gaze across the street. "Hold on a moment," He squints his eyes. "Isn't that your niece walking alongside the sidewalk there?"

Rose puts her palm above her eyes to shade them from the bright morning sun. "Well, shit, it is. Hey! Harm!"

Harmony stops at the sudden sound of the familiar voice and gets excited the moment she sees the two on the opposite sidewalk. Rose Red and Tezoth both walked across the street cautiously to avoid any unnecessary collisions.

"Hey, Tez. Hey, Double R. Surprised to see you guys out and about this morning."

Rose grinned. "Double R? Really? And I could say the same for you."

"Hey, thought it would be appropriate since you call me Harm pretty much all the time. Besides, I was walking over to your apartment to come visit - too dangerous to be flying around this time of day anyway."

"Good point, and were you now? Well, after me and Tez finish something first up first, we'll meet you back at my pad. Here're the keys."

Tezoth interrupted. "Now hold on, Rose Bud. Maybe Harmony has seen the person we're in pursuit for?"

Harmony's smile slowly turned into a frown, as she accidentally swallowed her gum. "Wait, in _pursuit_ for? What's this about, guys?"

Rose sighed. "I wouldn't want to worry you with this, but it looks me and Tez have no choice at the moment."

"You didn't happen to hear or see an Irish-accented, red-haired woman walk these streets this morning, have you?"

She responded without hesitation. "Why yes, yes I have actually! I approached to ask if she was alright -since she appeared distraught about something- and, well, she asked me for directions to the Pudding 'n Pie afterwards."

Both of their eyes widened. "Has she hurt you in any way, and what did you tell her?" Tez spoke up.

"Well, no, she didn't. I just simply told her what she asked for -even though it was a super-weird question for her to be asking- and went our separate ways a few minutes ago. You guys can probably still catch up to her."

Rose Red hugs her tight. "Thanks, Harm. Listen. Be careful, alright? We'll meet ya back at the apartment later."

"But Rose, I-"

"What? You want to come with us? Ain't gonna happen, kiddo."

"Hey, I have every right to come with you two! Tez?"

Tez crossed his arms. "Sorry, I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Rose on this one. We don't know if this Fable's dangerous or not, and, uh, we wouldn't want any _harm_ to befall upon you either."

A disappointed look fell on her face. "Really? Whatever, guess I'll meet ya guys back at the apartment later."

Tez smiled and soon jogged towards the shouts from the eager Rose Red.

"I'm going to come, whether you two like it or not." Harmony whispered under her breath.


	6. Heartbreak

"Here it is, the Pudding 'n Pie. Hmmm." The Irish girl hunched down a little to look at a notice taped on the front entrance. It read, " **The Pudding 'n Pie Gentleman's Club: Forever Condemned On Behalf of Fabletown's Government**." Her eyes scanned the notice again to make sure what she was reading was correct.

"...Just what have you gotten yourself into, Lily?"

Fayde looked around to make sure no cars or pedestrians were passing by. When the coast was clear, she joyfully eased into her spirit form, inevitably passing through the wooden door as if it was made of sand.

When she became flesh again, the hall -or what she assumed to be the hall- was pitch-black. Fayde waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness to see if there was a light switch along the walls. To her luck, she happened to locate a light dial near the door instead. She willingly turned the dial like her very life depended on it.

The lights flickered to life, illuminating the hallway and the rest of the building. Fayde could already tell that whoever was tasked to shut this place down didn't do a very thorough job. It's almost like they wanted to get out of the club as fast as possible. Regardless, she walked toward the main room.

The main room: from the neon lighting, to the bar, to the stripper pole located on the catwalk's end. Everything about the place screamed eerie, which had made her surprisingly uncomfortable. Such a feeling was rare to have for her.

Since there were no stools or chairs in sight, she leaned against the bar to recollect her thoughts. "God. I miss you already, Lily. If only I would've come to Fabletown with you and Holly - then maybe, just maybe, everything would've been different."

" _Yes, Fayde, why did you stay? Surely, it wasn't because of your fondness for me_."

The poor girl stumbled, as she held her head in pain. "Mmph, headache all of a sudden, or migraine - whichever one..."

Then, it dawned on her. "No, no, it can't be him," She laughed. "I'm just hearing voices again."

" _Yes, you're hearing voices, Fayde. Clearly, you are a grade-A, one hundred percent, crazy cuckoo bananas person. Aren't you_?!"

Fayde's vision began to darken, while the lights started to flicker on and off.

After seconds of wondering what the hell happening, her eyes became clear as day. Fayde's eyes widened when she started seeing the tall, shadowy figure with wings forming behind the bar in front of her. Any means of escape or screaming her head off was out of the question at this point - all of which she unfortunately knew well.

"Faydey, Faydey, Faydey. I am SO disappointed you didn't say goodbye to me. I thought we were best buddies for life?"

"No, not anymore." She replied coldly. "Not after what you _made_ me do."

"Really now? And what might that be, Faydey?"

"You fucking know. My family _slain_ before my eyes. You promised, you've fucking promised me that no harm would come to them!"

"Oh, my sweet Faydey, don't you realize? Their deaths mean nothing to me, besides, I wasn't the one who made them suffer."

Fayde's eyes turned blood-red, as her nails dug into the wood of the counter. The shadow figure smiled coolly in response. He knew that Fayde wouldn't do a thing to hurt him. After all, she couldn't anyway.

"Oh stop it, I know you still adore me. Especially after we've had ALL those precious moments together."

"By the way, coming to New York's Fabletown to escape your past was a HUGE mistake on your part, as well as you trying to feebly attempt to pry into manners of that dead troll for whatever reason. Anyway, you have Fable hit squads looking to collect on your bounty. Thought I'd let ya know."

"In fact," The shadow continued talking. "There are a few coming your way right now. Kiss before I go?"

"Wait, did you just say hit squads? And no fucking kiss! Don't you realize what you've done to me?"

Ignoring her, he reached out and attempted to caress by rubbing her hand. "Come on, just one. It'll make you feel better about all of this..."

She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. "No, after all the broken promises you've made to me, I'd rather _die_."

He bent down to look at her in the eyes. His shadows completely surrounding him and her. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

* * *

"Tez, look!" Rose points. "The neon sign is on!"

"Hmm, so it is, Rose. Do you remember the plan?"

"Totally, we try to have a nice little chat with her first. If anything goes sour, I hold her at gunpoint while you knock her unconscious with your nightstick."

Tezoth nodded as he held his weapon out of admiration. "Correct, Rose Bud. Now let's get this over with, so I can have you all to myself later."

Rose raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Mmm, I can hardly wait."

Both of them walked to the door. "Hmm. This, this is odd."

"What is it?" Rose stood by his side.

"The door is still locked, there are no signs of forced entry."

"Maybe she went in the back?"

"Probably. Would you mind checking it out for me, Rose?"

"No problemo." Rose went around the corner and into the alleyway. She yelled, "This one is locked too!" Rose jogged back to the front.

Tez scratched his head. "The only conclusion I'm coming to is that Holly's friend is a ghost of some sorts. That's what I'm assuming, anyway."

"Sounds probable. Change of plans or...?"

"No, no, we stick to the same plan. The only different part now is that I go in the back while you go in the front. I'll unlock the doors for us."

 _Click, click, click, click_! "There you go, be careful in there Rose."

"Well, you might as well give me a lil' dragon smooch before I put my life on the line, yet again."

The thief grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "I'd be honored to." He locked his lips onto hers and kissed deeply. She was taken back by his powerful romance.

The couple stopped kissing. "Whew, Tezoth! A little more than I asked for, but that'll do, dragon, that'll do." She smiles.

He smiled back and snuck in the alleyway. Rose turned the door handle and went inside.

Rose looked down the corridor, and quickly pulled out her gun out from the back of her pants. It was sort of sad for her to see one of her past party areas being condemned like this, regardless, she ventured cautiously to the main room.

Rose Red stood in shock as soon as she saw what seemed to be Fayde standing idly at the bar, covered in some sort of darkness.

"Fayde? Is that really you?"

" _ **Why, of course it's me. Rose Red from the bar, right**_?"

"Uhh, yes." Rose was internally panicking when her red eyes and brightly-white smile faced her, and by how the darkness covered the rest of Fayde's facial features.

"Well, Fayde - I need you to come with me."

" _ **Into the light? No, the light burns. I like it best where the shadows flourish**_."

"Okay, um, we can wait until nighttime. Until then, we can wait here, I guess." Rose Red tried looking behind Fayde without raising suspicion. To her relief, she saw the door to the dressing room open.

And there was Tezoth, he looked around the club, only to see more shadows covering the room. He looked at Rose, who was standing in fear for her life. She silently mouthed to him, "This is her, I think she's possessed!"

Tez nodded and hoped that whatever strength he had, would be enough to knock out Fayde from behind.

"So, um, Fayde. How'd you get all 'shadowy' all of a sudden?" Rose asked.

" _ **Don't know what you're talking about - I was always a shadow lurking the night**_."

Tezoth raises his nightstick, inevitably giving a non-fatal blow to the back of Fayde's skull. Both of them quickly stepped away as soon as her seemingly unconscious body laid flat on the floor.

"Wow, Tez, looks like you've done it!"

"Yeah, I suppose I have, haven't I? I-"

...

The dragon clutches at his heart.

"T-Tez?"

He falls over, coughing up blood, as his body hits the ground with a thud. Fayde's shadow-self materializes over him. " _ **Such a shame**_."

Rose started to sob. "What the fuck, just WHAT IN THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?" She aimed her pistol at Fayde.

" _ **Don't worry, he won't be feeling anything soon enough**_." Fayde strutted toward her. " _ **Soon, you will join him**_."

"Get, get away from me! I-"

Bright flashes of light flooded the room. Rose shielded her eyes in an instant, while Fayde, in agony, screamed whilst the shadows possessing her disintegrated into nothingness.

Rose's eyes fluttered open, all of the shadows she'd seen before were gone. Tezoth was laying on the floor, still breathing whatever breath he had left. And then, out of all the situations, stood Harmony.

"H-Harmony? Is that you?"

Harmony smiled. "Yes, Aunt Rose. It's me."

"Wha-what are you doing here? It's dangerous..."

"Thankfully, not dangerous anymore."

"But, how?"

"You'd be amazed at how light can expel the darkness. I, well, I had help in finding the circuit breaker. It honestly wouldn't be fair if I gave myself all the credit."

"On the other hand," Harmony looks at Tezoth. "She says he can pull through if the thief receives medical attention from Swineheart."

"Who?" And what about her?" Rose angrily looks at the unconscious body of the Irishwoman.

"She doesn't want her name to be revealed. She also says that Fayde -the girl over there- deserves a second chance."

Rose brushed herself off as she got up. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. This is too much for me now, just as long as I can see my Tezzy healthy again, I'll do anything at this point."

Vivian smiled. "You did a phenomenal job, Harmony." And soon, the angel in the purple dress, vanished before Harmony's eyes.


	7. A Situation Like No Other, Awakening

Author's Note: For this chapter, I put both sections together in one - whereas in the original I had the two in separate chapters/parts. Beginning titles are bolded.

* * *

 **Part 1: A Situation Like No Other**

"Alright, Harm, you stay here and watch these two while I go find a payphone. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harmony nodded, pulling out another piece of chewing gum from her pants pocket. Rose smiled and soon, she was out of the club in a flash.

"Let's see, where to, where to-"

"Ah-ha! The Open Arms has got to have their payphone repaired by now."

Rose quickly walked over to the street-side hotel, and begins to shudder. "Ugh, glad the whole thing with Crane has been dealt with." She leaned her right shoulder against the door to open it.

"Hey, we're closed!"

"That's not what it said on the door, bud, I - Colin?"

"Rose?"

She crossed her arms, nearly smirking again. "What, the Office actually landed you a job in this dump?"

"Nah, I'm just chilling in here, ever since Bigby kicked me out _temporarily_ after I ate a burger he was saving from last night."

"Oh really? Well, as much I would like to hear what happened and why you're here of all places - I need to make a phone call."

"Guess you're in luck. Jersey came in here earlier to fix the damn thing."

" _Thank_ god." Rose pulled out a quarter from her pocket and inserted it into the slot of the machine. She began dialing the buttons on the contraption as fast as she could.

"Hello? Bufkin? Could you direct me to Doctor Swineheart, please? It's seriously urgent, and uh-" She held the phone close to her mouth to prevent Colin from hearing. "Don't tell Snow that I've called the Business Office."

"Okay, Rose, I won't tell her. But keep in mind that she's worried about you and Tezoth."

"Just get Swineheart on the line if you can."

A short pause was heard on the other end of the phone. "One moment, please."

"Hello?" An older voice spoke.

"Yes," Rose's eyes lit up. "Swineheart?"

"That's me. What can I help you with, Rose?"

Rose's tone suddenly went into panic mode. "It's Tez, I think he's on the verge of dying and I'm trying to keep my cool about it but I don't think I can anymore. Please tell me you're somewhere near by the Pudding 'n Pie!"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm currently over in upstate New York doing routine checkups for the Smith family."

Rose breathed in and out, as she tried to not to panic further. "Shit, _shit_ , **shit**!"

"Rose? Calm down and listen to me. Can you describe what he's doing in particular right now? Because I'm going to try to give you some tips to help save his life if possible."

Rose heeded the doctor's advice. "Okay, okay. Well, I'm not _exactly_ with him now. Though, from what I've seen of his condition, it sounded like his breathing was irregular, and that he was coughing up a little blood a few minutes ago."

"All right, sounds like all you need to do is keep on giving him air whenever he _truly_ needs it. I trust you know CPR? Also: keep him laying on his side to prevent him from choking on his own blood. In the meantime, I'll notify Nancy to come pick you two up."

"Thank you so much, Swineheart." She hung up the phone and quickly ran out the door before Colin even had a chance to speak.

* * *

"How's Tez doing, Harm?"

"He's fine," Harmony popped a gum bubble. "And still breathing somewhat normally. So, um, did you get Swineheart?"

"He's over at the Smith place, apparently. So we're going to have to wait for Nancy to come pick us up."

"Swell. It's a shame I can't fly him over there, it'd probably save us a lot of time."

"I don't think it would be possible anyway, _especially_ in the current condition he's in now. Besides, he may look like an average-built guy, but trust me - he weighs like a bag of bricks sometimes." Rose walked over to Tez and kneeled beside him. "Here, come help me turn this big lug on his side. Swineheart said that it's recommended for him to be in this position so that he won't choke on his blood."

Harmony floated a little towards Rose Red, and landed on the other side of the dragon. "Tezoth was coughing blood earlier?"

"Yeah, a little after that Irish bitch went through him, or whatever the hell she's done to my poor dragon thief."

The two girls put as much of their strength into heaving Tez to his side. Luckily, they were somehow successful, and proceeded to sit against the nearest wall to rest.

Harmony spoke, "I'm sure she didn't mean it, Aunt Rose. I mean, you saw how the light made those shadows burn off of her."

"Yeah, she seemed to be possessed or something - but, I dunno. I'm just surprised I haven't killed her out of spite for what she did." Rose looked back at the girl.

" _Please_ don't think like that, Aunt Rose. We've had enough violence for today."

"Yeah..." Rose unloaded her pistol and held the ammo clip tight in her hands. "You're right, Harm. I don't want Bigby chasing me down for a regrettable murder - let alone my own sister yelling at me for what I've done."

"I'm glad you agree. You know, it would totally suck if I had to see you sitting on that creaky old cot in the Woodlands jail cell, or if I had to see you working hard labor at The Farm."

"Yeah, yeah," She rolled her eyes. "I get the picture, Harmony."

Harmony's face turned into a frown. "I apologize."

"No need, Harm. Listen, how about you get some rest while I keep an eye on these two this time? I'll wake you up if I need you for anything."

"Sounds awesome, Aunty Rose. I kind of like sleeping during the day anyway." Harmony yawns. "Nap time."

 _40 minutes later_...

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you two. I was-" Nancy widened her eyes, as she looked around the place. "Jesus, what happened here Rose?"

Rose got up and practically hugged Nancy. "About fucking time! And whatever questions you have running in your mind - best save 'em for the ride. For now, let's just carefully carry Tez and the girl to the car. I'll go wake Harmony too."

Nancy scratched her head. "Alright, alright, just let me go outside to get the car running again."

"Hurry! I don't think Tez can hold on much longer!"

Rose walked over to Harm, tapping her shoulder. "Wake up, Harm, Nancy's here! Help me move him to the entrance so we could get out of here ASAP."

"Oh my Gosh," Harmony became just as surprised as Nancy when she first saw Tez. "He looks horrible than before."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? HELP ME CARRY HIM FOR CHRISTS' SAKES."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose," Harmony was almost tearing up. "I'm so sorry. It just caught me off-guard. Here," Harmony grabs his arms. "Got ahold of his arms, you get the legs now." She sniffles, trying to blow her hair bangs out of her face.

Rose did so, while secretly regretting her sudden outburst at her niece. Nancy rushes back into the club. "The car's ready, Rose. And Harmony, nice to see you awake." Nancy opened the front door for the two girls carrying the unconscious Tez.

"Yeah. To be honest, though, I didn't expect my day to be like this." Harmony said.

"Well, it's nice to see you regardless. It's been a while." Nancy smiled. Both of them put Tez into the backseat of Nancy's Cadillac.

"Now, the girl I guess." Rose reluctantly said.

Nancy was suspicious of the woman they were about to carry, but kept her mouth quiet at the moment. Until then, they had dragged Fayde out of the club and into the car as well.

"I hope that whoever told you to bring her along is right, Harmony."

"The winds are blowing easily compared to how they felt earlier, Aunty Rose, so I would say so."

Nancy and Rose Red took their seats in the front. While Harmony took a seat with Tezoth and Fayde in the back - she eyed them both, hoping for the best.

* * *

 **Part 2: Awakening**

Meanwhile, cruising in Nancy's Cadillac:

"So you're telling me that shadows possessed this 'Fayde', the one you and Tez met this morning at the Trip Trap? Who also _just_ happened to be the girl you two were chasing after?"

"Yes. Quite a small Mundy world we live in, ain't it? Erm, no offense, Nance." Rose was twiddling her thumbs, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"None taken."

"Anyway, does Holly know about this? You've mentioned earlier that Fayde was apparently her best friend."

"Nah," Rose looked at the passing trees. "I have no idea where she went after me and Tez left the bar. I doubt she had anything to do with Fayde being in that club either."

"Besides," Rose peered from her backseat toward Harm. "Everything alright back there?"

Harmony was caught by surprise by Rose's sudden question. "Oh, um, yeah. Totally fine. Except for the fact she may be waking up soon, and that Tez looks- well, you can obviously see for yourself."

Rose Red worriedly diverts her gaze toward the dragon, her eyes widening in response. She turns to the driver. "How much further, Nance?"

"Only 5 minutes from our place, don't worry." Nancy looked at her rearview mirror and sighed. "Hopefully John has Lyla and Carla in their rooms right now."

"I hope so too - I'd hate for them to see my dragon suffering like this."

 _Screeeeeech_! _Put put put put_.

"Here we are," Nancy puts the vehicle into park. "The Smith Settlement."

Rose grinned. "You don't have to tell us, y'know. We've been here before."

"Oh, I know."

The 2 women in front get out. Quickly, Rose opened the side door for only the wounded dragon and her niece, currently leaving the door on Fayde's side closed.

"Leave her seatbelt alone, Harm. We're focusing on Tez first."

Harmony frowned, but complied to her aunt's request. "Alright."

After doing some proper positioning, Harmony grabbed him by the arms, as Rose Red grabbed him by the legs like before. Nancy stood near them this time to ensure that they wouldn't drop him on the way to the entrance.

Harmony huffs. "My, ugh, he's gotten a little heavy since the club, hasn't he?"

"Umph, the dead weight must be settling in a little. I just hope we aren't too late." Rose Red responds.

A tall man in a business suit opens the door. "Nancy, you're finally here! My God, is that really him?"

His wife nodded slowly. "Before our very eyes."

"Here," Nancy pitches in. "I can help Rose from here, Harmony."

"If you insist." Harm lets Nancy take her place. "Guess I'll keep on eye on the Fayde girl, then?"

Rose looks at Harmony with worried eyes. "Would you please? I'll be back as soon as Tez gets his treatment, and do be careful Harm, I wouldn't want you to be hurt as well."

Harmony smiles. "I'll be fine, Double R. I doubt she would inflict pain upon me - especially considering I'm one of the North Wind children."

Rose Red nods before the entrance door shut, with John and the 3 out of sight.

"Well, time for *you* to play the waiting game, Miss Kickbutt Wolf. Wonder what's on the radio..."

* * *

"Alright, ladies, I'll take it from here." The two women gently let go of him while the huge wolf easily scooped up the dragon in his arms.

"Where's Swineheart, honey?"

John started to walk. "Upstairs doing his final checkup with Lyla in her bedroom, sunshine."

"And Carla?"

"Out in the back playing. In the meantime, how about you and Rose rest a little while I put Tezoth in one of the guest rooms?"

Nancy beamed up to her husband's idea. "That's a great idea, John. How about it, Rose? Care to join me for a cup of tea?"

"I don't know, I'd rather be with Tez..."

"Not a problem. Go along with John then, I won't force you to have tea with me."

John shrugged and simply agreed to the change of plans.

"Thanks, Nance." She hurriedly went up the stairs with the wolf, both eager to see the doctor.

Until that moment, Rose started to notice how the hallway began to look even more inviting than before.

"I can sense that you like what we've done upstairs." John said. "Nancy and Carla picked out the décor themselves, while Lyla provided us with the hand paintings she made after the last time you were here."

"And you had them framed? Nice. I gotta admit, the green's a nice touch - but it could use a little more... *Red*. Know what I'm sayin'?"

John smiles. "I get *exactly* what you're saying, maybe next time I'll consult the misses regarding that. Or you can. Anyway, here are our guest rooms."

Rose opens the closest door for John, as he strolls in to put Tezoth onto the soft bed. "I'll be back with the good doctor."

She takes a seat in the corner. "Okay."

 _Meanwhile_...

"Alright, Rose," Swineheart closes the door. "Let's see what we have here." Swineheart rolls his doctor stool into the room to sit near the bed.

He pulls out a stethoscope from his bag, and places it to Tez's chest. "Hmm, heart palpitations are present, not specifically a good sign but can be treatable for the most part. Doesn't sound too bad either."

Rose pulls up her chair next to Swineheart. "What about him coughing up blood from before, doc? Is that serious in any way?"

"Has he been coughing up blood constantly in your ride over here?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Then it isn't life-threatening. However, _do_ tell me if his condition worsens over time. Here is my house number. And, if I may ask, what was exactly the cause of his current injury?"

"A ghost went through him, as far as I could tell."

"Hmm, that might explain the irregular breathing you've mentioned over the phone earlier. But, as you can see, his breathing is fine now. Still, I'd recommend that he takes long walks outside _at least_ once a day for the next couple of weeks - just so that he can get his lungs filled with the necessary air he needs. He'll require lots of rest too, don't forget that.

Rose stands up. "That's it? There isn't anything _majorly_ wrong with him?"

"None at all. You can breathe easy knowing it wasn't serious. On the other hand, has he been having visions as of late?"

"No, I don't recall him going through those lately. Probably been the longest since he's last had 'em."

Swineheart puts his stethoscope away in his bag. "Good, good. Keep me informed regarding his mental state. Now, if that'll be all... it looks like my work is done here." Picking both up his stool and bag, he went straight for the door.

Rose scooted across the wood floor to open the door for him. "Thanks again for helping Tez, Swineheart."

The doctor nodded while John said his goodbyes to him in the hallway. The wolf stood in the doorway facing Rose. "Well? Any good news?"

Rose sighed happily. "Yes, actually. Turns out he wasn't looking as bad as we thought he did. All he needs to do is to get tons of rest and for him to get plenty of fresh air while walking - according to Swine."

John smiled again. "Fantastic, I know my little girls would be _devastated_ if something were to happen to their babysitter. I had no doubt he would've pulled through, though. He's a strong one."

"Yeah, I know he is. But, let's just keep it on the down-low, alright? I think he's starting to properly sleep now." Rose slowly closed the door.

John whispered. "Noted. Speaking of which - where's Harmony? She's still outside, isn't she?"

Rose facepalmed herself. "Oh crap, that's right. I've got her looking after the other girl. Be right back!"

* * *

... _I love Rock 'n Roll!_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!_

 _I love Rock 'n Roll!_

 _So come and take your time and dance with me!_

 _Aoow!_

Harmony sits back in the driver seat, with her shoes against the dashboard, playing the most sickest air guitar you can imagine.

"Ah man, I love this song so much!"

The music from the radio lowered a bit, as a familiar voice rang from the backseat. "Me too."

Harmony gasped, sitting as still as she could without trying to move. She then looked at the rearview mirror, still somewhat frozen in surprise.

Her silver eyes came in contact with Harmony's. "Hey there, fancy seeing you again. Do you mind telling me where I am? Because I would hate it if you didn't."

She screams.


	8. Sudden Blame, Ambushed, Dinnertime

Author's note: A multiple 'parter' similar to chapter 7, except that this one has three. Beginning titles are bolded.

* * *

 **Part 1: Sudden Blame**

"Get away from me!"

Fayde had her arms tightly wrapped around the girl, in order to prevent her from doing any kicking, punching, or escaping. "Just tell me where I am!" Harmony still attempted to wiggle out of her grasp. "It's all simple, really!"

"Please," Fayde tried to reason more. "I don't wish to hurt you, I-"

 _ **BOOM**_! A gunshot rang from outside the vehicle.

"Get the _hell_ away from my niece, NOW!" Rose opened the car door, having her pistol aimed at Fayde's head the entire way. Fayde let go of the scared girl, for she had no choice in the matter.

Harmony scooted out of the car and practically ran towards Rose's safety, while tears started to form in her eyes.

Rose pulled her close to hug her tight. "Are you okay, Harmony? Did she hurt you in any way?"

"Her face," Harmony began to sob. "Her face was, was, was-"

Rose holstered her gun, and let Harm bury her face into her shoulder to cry. "It's okay, Harm. _Shhh_ , everything's okay now."

Fayde continued to sit in the car, feeling bad for what she did to the poor girl. "Listen, um, Rose Red?"

Rose made a disgusted expression at her. "What do you want?"

She sighed and moved over to the driver's seat. "I know you're definitely mad at me for what I've done - when it involved me possibly hurting your friend earlier. But I can promise you, it wasn't me back there who had done it."

Rose gently let go of Harmony, and told her that she'll be right back. Rose walked to back to the vehicle, only to aim her gun at Fayde's head again. "You expect me to believe that shit? A person like you would say _anything_ to try and get out of a problem unscathed!"

"I understand if you don't believe me. But _believe_ me, I am telling the truth. You even thought I was possessed - I've heard your words, before your friend tried to knock me out."

"Either way, I don't blame you for wanting to put a bullet inbetween my eyes, but I know you're better than that. And yes, I admit I was reckless in my actions earlier, alright? Just... do what you will with me."

"You're right, I could still kill you right where you're sitting. But I won't, as it will be traumatizing for my niece and the kids inside. Plus, I bet the woman inside would be pissed I got your blood all over the seats."

Fayde carefully got out of the car, shut the door, and leaned against it. "As I said: do what you will. I don't plan on escaping anytime soon - wherever the hell I'm at."

Rose contemplated on what she should do with the girl, and quickly came to a conclusion. "Harmony, come on. Let's go see what the Munchkins are up to."

Harmony sniffed and grabbed Rose by the arm, not bothering to look back at the woman by the car.

Fayde continued to lean against the vehicle and looked at the sun setting in the distance, despite all the pines and tree branches blocking the way.

"Way to start off your first day as a Fabletown citizen, you dummy." She whispered to herself. "They're probably going to send you back to Ireland after the wild goose chase you've lead them on. Maybe even worse."

* * *

Nancy and John stood by the entrance. "Rose, me and John saw what happened from inside. Are you and Harmony feeling alright?" She shut the door quickly after Rose helped Harmony inside.

"I'm fine, but as for Harmony, I have no idea. She seems a little shaken up after whatever happened to her inside that car." Rose sighed. "I shouldn't have left her with that girl."

John growled. "Well, whoever this person is, I wouldn't want her entering my house if she's going to continue being a problem. Nancy and I have children to look after, you know."

Rose rubbed her forehead. "I know, I know. It's just that, it was Harmony's idea to spare her, and I know I couldn't kill the girl on the spot like that either. Not with all the shit that's been going on today."

John diverted his attention over to Harmony. "It was her idea? Rose, Rose, Rose. You should know by now that listening to 'people' that aren't flesh-born obviously have no clue what they're talking about."

"What the hell, John? That's my niece you're talking about!"

"Of course, who else would I be referring to? If she's the reason you brought that woman out here - to OUR house. I have every right to do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again. Now get out of the way, Rose. You too, Nancy."

"Blow it out your ass, John. You're not coming anywhere near Harmony if you're going to be an asshole towards her."

Nancy stood between them. "Rose, that's enough! And John, what's gotten into you? You adore Harmony, you and I know both that!"

He responded with a sneer. "Again, not if _she_ was the reason behind the decision of bringing a possible threat to our home!" More wolfish growls were heard from him the moment he got closer and closer to Harmony. He gently pushed Rose and Nancy out of the way. "Just what exactly are you hiding from us, Harmony? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"N-n-nothing, sir. Please, leave me be." Tears were streaming down her face again.

Rose knelt down to try and comfort Harmony. "I hope you're fucking happy, John. As if she didn't have enough stress on her already." She retorted.

John felt like crap after his sudden outburst. "Rose, I-"

Rose threw her arm out. "Save it. Don't even want to hear it."

John then turned to Nancy. "Honey, I didn't mean-"

"Please John, no excuses. You should have controlled your anger like a proper _gentlewolf_ , instead of venting out your frustration on a sweet girl like Harmony."

Rose stood up. "Well, before your wolf raged -no offense to your husband, Nance- I was going to recommend if Fayde could come inside for a little while. Y'know, before me, Tez, and Harm go back to Fabletown again."

"What a fantastic idea, Rose. You four are more than welcome to stay for a few hours. Heck, you guys can even stay until morning if necessary."

John stuttered. "But, but-"

Nancy grinned. "Our guest outside can come in now. In the meantime, I'm going to go see where my two girls are hiding at."

Rose smirked. "Alright, cool. What about it, Harm? You okay with this?"

She looked up at her aunt, still sniffling. "Yeah, um, that'd be great."

"Then it's settled, be right back." Rose opened the door to go outside.

"Brrr, hopefully Rose will be back soon." Fayde said to herself as she rubbed her arms. "Suppose I could turn back into my original form and take a peek inside the house. But, I have to be polite to these people if I have hopes on surviving."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming toward her.

Rose crossed her arms. "It's your lucky break, 'Fayde-leaf-clover'. Get your sorry-self inside before I change my mind."

Fayde screamed internally and smiled in response. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all teary-eyed or whatever." Rose lead her to the door, and opened it for her. She walked in, only to be amazed at how big and welcoming the place was. It reminded Fayde of her past home in Ireland.

"Hmm, just stay put while I go get someone - preferably on that chair. I'll be back."

"Alright." Fayde nodded at Rose.

 _Down a hallway, and to the left_...

"Girls, now is not the time to be playing games. Come on out, please."

"We don't wanna!" Crying was heard from inside the closet.

"Uh-oh, what is it this time, Nance?"

"Oh, hey there, Rose. I'm afraid my daughters won't listen to my constant pleas for 'em to get on out of there. Maybe you can try?"

Rose laughed. "Oh man, all of a sudden I'm the errand girl for everyone today. I'll give it my best shot, Nance."

She knelt down to peek through the closet door. "Lyla? Carla? Why are you hiding?"

Lyla speaks. "Me and Carla don't like it when Daddy yells, Rosey Red. If Dragon Tez was here, he would know how to make things better. Did you come here with him, Rosey Red?"

Rose looked at Nancy, and back to the door again.

"As a matter of fact, I have, little wolf. Wanna go see him now?"

Excited gasps and a little howl were heard from inside. "Yes, please!"

Rose chuckled. "Alright, then. Rosey Red is going to open the door. Don't dare think on running away from me and your mom now."

Carla laughed. "We _wooon't_."

The two girls ran toward the unsuspecting Rose and opened their arms to 'smother' her with lots of hugs."

"Okay, okay, haha! It's good to see both of you too. Now let go of me so I could get up, you little troublemakers."

And they did just that. Rose looked at Nancy. "I told the 'guest of honor' to wait in the entrance hall. I'm going to bring your girls with me to see Tezoth, as well as her."

"Alright, just be careful. I wouldn't want anything else to spiral out of control in my home this evening." Nancy turned her attention to her girls. "Now, while you two go with Rose, I'm going to make the most delicious dinner for ya'll tonight."

"Mmm," Rose rubbed her stomach. "Sounds great Mrs. S. I'm starved. Well, let's go see the dragon - the both of you."

Lyla and Carla cheer. "Yay!"

The kids follow her. "See you at the table, Nance." Rose says.

Nancy cupped her hands together. "You too, Rose Red. And thank you."

* * *

 **Part 2: Ambushed**

"So, uh, Rose Red? Um, can I ask you a question?"

Rose continues on walking and nods her head. "What's on your mind, Carla?"

"Is our dad mad at you and Harmony? Because, me and Lyla started worrying when she started crying... And it made us cry, that's why we were hiding in the closet. I hope she's feeling alright..."

Rose sighed. "Just try and forget -whatever you heard or saw- ever happened, okay? Everything's fine. It's just been a little rough day for me, is all, and probably your dad too."

"Okay..." Carla said while she looked at Lyla.

Rose quickly changed the subject. "Apart from us meeting Dragon Tez soon, do you two want to see a new 'friend' I've made today?"

Lyla's eyes widened. "Oooo, a new friend? Who is it, Rosey Red?"

Rose smiled. "Both of you are going to see soon enough. In fact, she _should_ be waiting around the corner." Carla secretly became a little excited too.

Part of Rose had a feeling that Fayde was going to be long-gone. But, to her surprise, the Irish lady was still sitting there when she looked around the corner, still waiting like Rose told her to. She called out to Fayde.

"Hey, redhead! There are two little Munchkins I want you to meet."

Being caught off-guard, she gets up instantly. It made her heart melt when she looked down at them for the first time.

Lyla curiously observed Fayde. "Wow, she's _soooo_ pretty - like me!"

Fayde looked at Rose, then kneeled to get a closer look at the wolfling before her. "What's your name, little one?"

"My name's Lyla, and I'm a wolf! Rawr!"

Fayde smiled and playfully conversed. "Oh my, I better stay clear of you then. Wouldn't want you hunting me for dinner when I'm not looking."

"Don't worry! I wouldn't wanna hunt any of Rosey Red's friends! Besides, my Mommy and Daddy tell me hunting Fables and Mundies for food are bad anyway!"

Fayde looked at Rose and mouthed, "Friend?" Rose nodded back to Fayde and mouthed that she wanted her to play along. Fayde quickly got the hint and looked back at Lyla.

"Ah, I see. Glad to know your parents are setting you on the right path for life, little one - I mean, Lyla."

Lyla giggled and began playing with her hair curls. Carla then inched forward from behind Rose and smiled.

"H-hi, um, I'm Carla, and, it's nice to meet you."

Fayde kneeled in front of Carla and folded her hands. "Likewise, Carla. It's an honor."

Carla flashed an awkward smile, then looked immediately at Rose. "Did I do good, Rose Red?"

Rose patted her head. "You did an awesome job, Carla."

"Now, 'friend' 'o mine, I think now's the time to introduce _yourself_ to them."

She was surprised again. "Oh! That's right. Well, my name's Fayde, and yes, um, I am one of Rose Red's friends like she said."

Lyla attempted to sound out her name. "Fayde, Fayde, _Faaaayde_. Hmm, I think I'm gonna call you... Faydey! Just like I did with your friend Rosey Red!"

Rose and Fayde laughed at the same time, which surprised them both at the moment. Rose put on her straight face and spoke up.

"Y'know, me and the girls were just about to go upstairs to visit Tezoth. I think _you_ should join us, Fayde."

Lyla and Carla nodded in approval of the idea, as Fayde rubbed her head nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to interrupt you guys or anything..."

"I'm positive, I think it'd be good for you. Plus, the girls agree with my idea, so I'd say you have no choice in the matter." Rose smirked.

"Alright then, uh, lead the way."

* * *

 _Upstairs and toward the guest rooms_...

"So, Lyla and Carla, where are Mary and Gina at? I swear I would've seen them in the house by now."

"Oh, well, you know..." Carla answered. "Mary's in her room like usual. I think she's playing with her toy soldiers again. And Gina, well..."

"Well, what?" Rose eyed Carla as if it were an interrogation.

"Gina told us that she was gonna go to the basement to get something - back when me and Lyla were hiding in the closet. She said it was her _super_ secret and that she'll be back."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to assume your mom or dad don't know about this?"

Carla and Lyla shook their heads simultaneously. Fayde cupped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling.

"Alright, your secret is safe with me. Just as long as that little rebel is fine on her own."

Lyla almost yelled. "Don't worry, Rosey Red! She'll be back!"

She smiled. "Alright, alright. Let's go see Tez now. Hmmm." She examines a door.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Fayde asks.

"It's the door, it looks dark in there. Hopefully nothing _bad_ happened to my Tezzy while I was gone." Rose glared at Fayde again, making her uncomfortable. Lyla and Carla looked at each other confused.

"But whatever," Rose retorted. "I'm going in." She carefully traversed into the dark room, leaving the door open a crack behind her.

...

" _Ablerrberruh_!"

Lyla and Carla gasped as soon as they heard Rose making weird noises inside. Fayde felt the inclination to walk closer to the door and see what's up. She peeked inside.

Dripping water guns in hand, Gina and Harmony laugh hysterically when the lights turn on. "We got you good this time, Rose!" Gina exclaimed, snickering.

Rose made raspberry sounds to get the water out of her mouth. "Seriously, Harm? _Phhfff_ , you teamed up with Gina to _ambush_ me with toy water guns? _Phhfff_."

"It was either that, or I get sprayed _with_ water in return. Gina had me at an impasse, Aunty Rose!"

"Ah, it's all good, Harm. I'm not mad at you, 'nor Gina. Even though I _may_ have to get revenge on the both of you in the near future."

Gina grinned. "Bring it, Rose Red. I'll be ready."

Rose got up slowly, sighing. "Where's Tez? I don't see him on the bed now that the lights are on."

"Right behind you." The dragon thief wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, eventually kissing her on the cheek and on the neck before he presses his body against her back.

Gina made a disgusted face. "Ew, Tez! Why are you kissing her when she's all wet? Bleh!"

Tez laughed. "Maybe when you find someone to love, Gina, you'll end up doing the same thing. You'll probably understand once you get older."

"I honestly hope I don't. The lovey-dovey stuff I see you do with Rose sometimes is disgusting. Ugh!"

Rose grinned at her response and whispered back to Tez. "I was worried sick, you know. I thought you weren't going to make it after-"

"Hush, Rose Bud," Tez put his index finger on her lips. "Not when the others are present. You can tell me the details later, privately. In other regards," Tez let go of Rose. "I sense my other two favorite Smith's are somewhere in this vicinity. I wonder where they are?"

Infectious giggling was heard outside the door. "We're here, Dragon Tez!" Lyla exclaimed as she rushed through the entrance with Carla. Fayde crossed her arms and stayed in the hallway, watching the two smaller children embrace the dragon thief.

Tez playfully talks. "Well, it certainly looks like you two have grown a bit since I last saw you both!"

"Yeah, Dragon Tez! Um, are you and Rose going to stay longer this time?" A curious Lyla asked.

"Did you forget about her friend already, Lyla? The girl with the leprechaun-ish voice." Carla questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I thought she sounded like Georgie, though..."

Gina and Tez were confused, while Harmony got the idea of whom Carla was talking about.

Rose sighed. "You can come in, Fayde, it's all right."

The Irishwoman walked in, keeping a safe distance away from the thief. "Hello, Tezoth."

"You... Why is _she_ here, Rose?"

She leaned on Tez. "It's kind of a long story to tell, and while I'm sure some of you have questions right now. We'll talk more about it at the dinner table, since Nancy-" She eyed the Smith girls. "Your mom, is in the process of cooking dinner at the moment."

Gina got excited. "Dinner? Sweet! Let's go, Harmony!" Harmony was going to say something, but was unexpectedly pulled out of the room by the girl's sudden wolf strength.

"Can we go with Gina and Harmony, Rosey Red?"

"Yes you can, Lyla. Me, Tez, and Fayde will be with you guys shortly. Also, make sure you tell Mary about dinner!"

"Yay! C'mon Carla! Let's go and tell Mary!" And out they went.

Fayde grinned awkwardly. "Um, yeah, so I'm here. What are the chances, eh?"

"You sure have a lot of explaining to do, Fayde-leaf-clover. Then again, as do I." Rose looked at Tez.

Tez growled and nearly pushed Fayde out of the way, he left the room without saying anything.

Fayde sighed, holding her face in disappoint. "I hope he'll understand things once I explain."

"I hope so too, Fayde. Don't make me regret bringing you in here."

"I, I promise I won't. Rose Red. Speaking of which, I have yet to see the owners of the house."

"Walk with me."

* * *

 **Part 3: Dinnertime**

 _Out of the guest room, and into the wolves' den_...

"Ah, jeez, seems like Tez is giving me that look with his dragon eyes again. I'm going to walk over and see what's up with him this time. Perhaps, you would be willing to go and introduce yourself to the others without causing trouble?"

Fayde cautiously peeks over Rose's shoulder and, surprisingly, gets a chilling feeling when the dragon thief stares her down from the end of the hallway. She quickly makes eye contact with Rose again. "Um, sure, Rose, sure. You can count on me."

"Rad. Introduce yourself to Nancy and John -the owners of the house- and the rest of their kids. Actually, it's just Mary you haven't met yet."

"Okay, thank you Rose."

Both of them part ways and already, Fayde began to hear distant arguing in the background. Sighing, she walked down the steps to the ground floor.

"Now, what new faces await me?" She thought, wondering where to go next. To her curiosity, Fayde spotted a light peek outward behind a door from another long hallway she looked down.

She walked closer and closer to the light, and slowly opened the door. "Hello?"

A growl was heard. "It's not polite to disturb a man alone in his study." He paused. "Then again, I'm technically not a man." The tall wolf, holding a glass of liquor, gets up from his desk chair to greet the Irishwoman. "You must be Fayde, the girl I've been hearing a lot about recently."

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's me. Listen, um, I'm sorry for any trouble or confusion I may have caused - y'know, before Rose let me in here."

"Uh-huh, even now, I can smell the trouble coming off of you." He downs more of his drink. "It's really messing with my senses."

"Ah, that explains some things. Your daughter, Lyla, said that she was a wolf when she introduced herself to me. She _is_ your daughter, right?"

"Correct, and I recommend you stay far away as possible from her - including my other daughters. Because if you ever as much lay a finger on any of on them - I _will_ kill you. You hear me? The only reason you're being given shelter right now is because of my wife, Rose, and -possibly- Harmony."

Fayde scoffs. "Alright, I get it, you don't trust me. I'll just back away and leave you to your indulgence in alcohol. To which, I don't blame you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Fayde turns around and glares. "Get a better attitude and _maybe_ I'll explain." She closes the door gently behind her.

"Hmph, brave woman." John swirls the iced liquid in his glass and takes another sip.

Fayde looks around more and thinks. "That was most likely John I've _tried_ talking to. Heard Rose mention something about a dinner being made - so his wife, Nancy, must be in the kitchen." And so, to the kitchen she went.

* * *

 _At the kitchen_...

"Oh my gosh, Nancy. I never had the chance to see food prepared like this before! Normally, back when I used to live in the kingdom of the North Wind, it was the winter nymphs who prepared our meals for me and my siblings. My mother, too, whenever she felt like having some."

"That's great, Harmony!" Nancy beamed, checking the stove temperature in the process. "Hopefully, my dinner will prove just as worthy of your appetite tonight. I know my children, as well as your Aunt Rose and Uncle Tezoth, will enjoy it just the same."

Harmony smiled. "Don't worry, I'm positive I'll eat everything there is to devour. You Mundies definitely seem like you have a knack for this sort of stuff."

Nancy laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Um, hello?" Nancy and Harmony stop conversing the moment they hear an accent.

Fayde walks a little closer to them, but keeps her distance. "Sorry for intruding, but I'm currently still settling in your nice home here. You must be Nancy, correct? And Harmony?"

Nancy confirms with a friendly yes, whilst Harmony nodded shyly.

"You must be the Irish lady that Rose brought in earlier. Welcome to my home in this neck of the woods."

Nancy cuts a couple bread sticks in half. "A few of my daughters told me a little about you, you know. How you were 'super nice' to them and all that. Something I wholly appreciate inside this household."

Fayde grinned. "It was nothing, really. They are indeed very nice kids. Although, I think the only one I haven't met yet was Mary."

"Not a problem, she mostly prefers to stay in her room a lot. You'll get to do your niceties to her in the dining room when I'm done with the preparing. Care to assist me?"

Fayde blushed. "I would love to."

"Fantastic. What about you, Harmony?"

"Erm, if you don't mind," Harmony blows the hair away from her eyes. "I'm going to go see how Double R and Tez are doing, especially now that Tez is up and walking."

Nancy is surprised at Harm's excuse, but lets her leave nevertheless. "Very well. Looks like it's you and me, Fayde."

"Hmm, I guess so." Fayde curiously browses at all of the ingredients strewn along the counter. "What are you making?"

"I had a feeling you would ask. I'm making fried shrimp Po-boy sandwiches for ya'll - as well as some Jambalaya I have sizzling in the pan."

"'Po-boy' sandwiches? 'Jambalaya'?"

"Oops, I reckon you're not familiar with food of this type, correct? Isn't this your first time in America?"

Fayde nods. "Aye and aye, I arrived here by boat yesterday. Besides, even though I know a decent amount about this country, the United States still remain a mystery to me."

"I see, and how _do_ you like our country so far? If you don't mind me prying?"

"I like it, to be honest. It's a nice change of pace compared to the lifestyle I was, erm, _accustomed_ to in Ireland."

"Ah, good to hear! By the way, sorry to interrupt, but I think the fried shrimp is just about done. So hauling them over here would be of help. Don't forget to wear the oven mitts too! I wouldn't want a guest of mine burning her hands carelessly on the handle."

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." Fayde turns off the burner under the pan of fried shrimp and puts on one of the oven mitts. She picks up the hot pan and carries it over. "Where do you want this?"

"On the potholder there, thank you."

Fayde puts the pan down as requested and takes off the mitt. "I was wondering. Are you from the South? You sound like it."

"Born and raised, Louisana in fact. Also one of the reasons I know a couple of the delicacies you see me making now."

" _Very_ cool, I like your accent."

"Why thank you, I like yours as well. Never met another that was of Irish blood, apart from my mother that gave birth to little ol' me long ago."

Fayde continued to look at Nancy preparing the sandwiches. "Your mother was Irish? Where was she from?"

"She was from a town called Darkley - a quaint little place from what she told me in the past."

"Darkley... Haven't been into Northern Ireland much, but I _know_ I've visited there once or twice in my lifetime. Fantastic that your mom is from there, though. Total respect."

"Yeah," Nancy's eyes drifted for a little bit, then spoke on her behalf. "What about you, Fayde?"

"I'm from Dublin. It's a long drive from there to where your mom resided."

Nancy smiled at the name. "Dublin, heard it's a wonderful place to live in."

"Aye, it's breathtaking, just like Darkley. However, it's much more of a huge portside city than a village."

"Ah. Still sounds wonderful, really."

Fayde smiled nervously, eventually changing the subject. "So, um, do you need any more help or-"

"Yes, actually. Where are my manners? Here I am, asking for your help and all I had you do was put a pan on the counter!" She sighed embarrassingly. "Come, help me make the rest of these Po-boys - I'll walk you through it."

"Okay."

Nancy places two perfectly-cut French bread loaves in front of her. "Like you've seen me do, I put the fried shrimp on the bread first. Here's a spoon, just in case the shrimp is still hot."

Fayde grabs the spoon and moves the pan shrimp onto the sandwich. "Like this?"

"Yes. Perfect. Now for the lettuce, tomato, pickle, and mayo - usually in that order."

Fayde does all that while finally putting the other bread piece on top of the delicious sandwich.

Nancy crosses her arms and nodded slowly. "Congratulations, Fayde. You've officially made your first Louisianan Po-boy sandwich."

Fayde smiled, then put a hand on her growling stomach. "Mmm, I can't wait to eat one of these, Nancy. My mouth is literally watering just by looking at it."

Nancy chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get your share. In the meantime, make at least two more while I get the Jambalaya into this here bowl."

Fayde does what is asked of her and soon, the food is ready to be served.

"Wow, this is... wow."

Nancy grins. "Surprised, huh? This is normally what dinner looks like every day - comes with having an alpha wolf for a husband, 3 wolf pups and a 'Mundy' for a family, I reckon."

Fayde is surprised at her mentioning a Mundy. "Who's the Mundy now?"

"That would be my beloved little Carla you've met, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised you have a Mundy for a daughter. At first glance I thought she was a Fable."

"Nope, her, as well as me, are completely 'Mundy' - as you 'Fables' would call us. I hope our presence won't make you uncomfortable in the slightest, Fayde."

Her eyes widen. "Not at all, Nancy! I deeply apologize if I offended you in any way."

"It's fine. You aren't the first person who was surprised firsthand. But that's another talk for another time. For now, let's deliver this grub to the dining room. I hear my kids getting restless."

Fayde smiled as she carried the bowl of Jambalaya. "I hope I won't raise eyebrows when I come into the dining room with you."

"Nonsense," Nancy picked up two plates of Po-boy sandwiches. "You'll be fine."

* * *

 _Chaos in the dining room_...

"Dragon Tez, Dragon Tez! Are you and Rose gonna stay with us _super-late_ this time? You, me, Gina, and Mary can go hunting together!"

Tez chuckles and messes her hair a little. "We'll see about this time, Lyla. If it isn't tonight, I promise I'll hunt with you and the others the next time I come over."

"Yay! Maybe Rosey Red's friend could join us too?"

Tez's grin went to a serious one. "I don't know about that," Tez looks over at Rose, then back to Lyla. "We'll see."

Lyla sounded a bit disappointed. "Okay..."

Rose butted in. "Hey, how about we go see how your mom is doing with the food, huh?"

Lyla smiled again. "Ooo, yeah, Rosey Red, let's do it!" The two of them got up and walked to the entrance, while Tez shrugged and went over to join Harm, Gina, Mary, and Carla in the playful conversation they were having in the corner of the dining room.

Later, Lyla and Rose meet Nancy and Fayde in the hallway leading to the dining room.

Nancy smiles. "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Of course, me and Lyla were wondering when the food was coming. Thankfully, it seems the wait is over."

"It would've taken me longer if I didn't have a helping hand at my side." Nancy looks over at Fayde.

"You helped my Mommy with dinner, Faydey?"

"Why, yes I have, little wolf. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind! You're so kind to do that!" Fayde smiles at this comment.

Nancy hands the plates to Rose, and eyes her and Lyla. "I think we need more hands to deliver the food to the table quickly."

"Sounds good, Nancy, me and Lyla'll help."

After a few more minutes of putting everything on the table. Everyone finally sits in their seats to stare in awe at the food that laid before them. John was the last one to come and get seated.

Nancy taps her glass with a spoon. "Now, as you most of you know, we have a guest in our home tonight. Mary, Gina, say hello to Fayde - since you are the ones that haven't properly greeted her yet.

Mary and Gina shyly say hello, in order to avoid being awkward.

Nancy puts down her glass and spoon. "Mary, Gina..."

Gina exclaims. "Come on, mom. What do you want us to do? Treat her like she's the queen of England or something? She's like, a _total_ stranger that came from nowhere."

Lyla tries to correct Gina. "No Gina, Faydey is one of Rosey Red's friends!"

"Lyla, don't be silly. Mary and I -including you and the others- haven't even seen her before and mom expects us to treat her like she's an aunt or somethin'."

Nancy rubs her forehead. "I'm just asking for you to show courtesy to our guest, that's all."

"Why should I? This is literally the fir-"

John interrupted, pointing his fork at her. "Gina, that's enough, don't talk back to your mother like that."

"Although," John looks at Nancy. "My little Gina does bring up a good point. Why are we even bothering to be polite to this woman that Rose and Tezoth happened to bring to our home? We've never seen or heard about the likes of her in their previous visits here."

Tez defends himself. "Hey, I never brought her here, all right? I was currently out of it at the moment. You've seen my condition!"

John ignores Tezoth, then glances at Nancy. "Admit it, sweet wife of mine, you brought her in because you and Rose were mad at me for being angry at Harmony."

Rose butts in to defend Nancy and Harm. "Hey, at least it was a legit reason to do so! You were totally out of line with her. Besides, I'm beginning to think she had a good reason for saving her."

"Rose Bud, you still made a bad call on bringing her in here." She's-"

"Oh, fucking can it, Tezzy - Fayde didn't try anything yet! Will you get off my back?"

"I'm sorry, Rose, I just can't. Not after what you saw her do to me, she's _unpredictable_."

"I know, Tezzy baby, I thought otherwise too. But Fayde's changed -I think- from what I've seen, besides, you've got Harmony to thank for saving your dragon butt."

"Harmony saved my life?" Tez stared at her in confusion.

John growls. "I knew it! Harmony definitely had a hand in bringing this Irish woman to our home, she's got something to hide! I just know it!"

Nancy almost yells. "That's enough, John! Why can't you leave her alone, and give this woman a chance? You, me, and the kids gave the dragon thief a chance before. Why aren't you giving her the same satisfaction?"

"Tezoth was different, honey, he had nothing to hide. But this girl," John points at Fayde from across the table. "She almost reeks of death, and has plenty of secrets to hide. My senses know it."

"Now please," John glared at the Irish woman. "Why don't you tell us what your real intentions are, I doubt you're here to have a nice dinner with us."

Everyone else looked back at Fayde, both confused and eager to hear what she had to say. Fayde stands up to break her silence.

She sighs. "You have me on the spot, wolf. Congratulations. Very well, I shall explain." And that she does.

"I am not Rose Red's friend, in case some of you were wondering. The sole reason I'm here, or, the reason that I _think_ I'm here - is because I had a hand in almost killing Tezoth earlier today."

Tez growls, but continued to put his inner dragon at bay.

"So um, yeah, I think they brought me here because they couldn't decide what to do with me after the predicament."

Harmony stands up. "She's right, even though _I_ was the one who persuaded Rose to bring Fayde along, back when Nancy picked us up."

"I - I just couldn't stand dealing with the fact my Aunt Rose would kill someone on the spot like that. It _isn't_ right."

Tez and John were both super confused. "Why, Harmony?"

"Because an Angel told me to spare her, to give her a second chance. I never saw an Angel before in my life, so I listened. Aura overpowering me and all."

Everyone was murmuring, and Fayde felt so many feelings inside the pit of her stomach now.

"An Angel? Don't be ridiculous." John scoffed.

"It's true, and now knowing the feeling that Fayde 'reeks' of death - it totally makes sense what her Fable background is."

Fayde is left aghast, now wondering what she claims to know about her. "I don't know what to say, Harmony. Thank you."

"No need. You just have to apologize for showing your face like that in the rearview and nearly scaring the pants off of me when I was in the car with you earlier."

"I'll make sure to do that then. Well, assuming that Harmony's got it all figured out - I'm a Banshee. You know, the Irish legend of spirits that warn others of their coming deaths." Fayde ran her hands through her hair. "And going to back to your question in further detail, John. My main reasons for coming here, specifically New York's Fabletown, was to escape a powerful force I've had the misfortune to have relations with. And to visit an old friend. I'll simply leave it at that."

Fayde added more. "Suffice to say, I'd say my coming here to America was a mistake, as I worry I may have placed you all in danger. But please, let's eat first before all of you accuse me of something."


	9. Explanations

_Moments after an awkwardly quiet dinner_...

"Well, apart from the whole tension thing that happened before dinner - I gotta say this: those sandwiches and Jambalaya were the bomb, Nance! I don't know how you do it."

"It's nothing, really. Just years of experience. Besides, I had help from our guest."

Rose scoffs and elbows Nancy gently. "You're being too modest, Belle. Like, give us one of your recipes or something. I promise me and Tez won't share it with anyone outside these walls."

Nancy grins. "Tempting, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline on that. Sorry, Rose."

"Ah, at least I've tried. I'll see you in the living room then."

"See ya there." Nancy eyed Rose cutting a slice of chocolate cake from the dessert plate on the kitchen counter. In response, Nancy smiled again and waited until she left. Sighing, she began to clean the dishes at the sink.

* * *

"Gina, please. You heard what your mother said at the dinner table, she doesn't want you and your sisters to hear what Fayde has to say to us, and neither do I."

"It isn't fair! How come we can't listen but Harmony can? Is it because she looks like a teenager? We all know she's really one year old, and that the rest of us are older than her."

Harmony glares at Gina, putting her plate down on the coffee table in annoyance. "I'm actually _two_ years old, thank you very much."

"Whatever, it's still not fair!" Gina yells, stomping her foot down.

"Alright, that does it. Time for all of you to go your rooms." John walked toward his daughters and proceeded to guide them to the staircase.

Gina made a disappointed face, while Mary and Carla simply shrugged their shoulders. Lyla looked a little down, though the rest didn't seem to notice.

"Just finish whatever cake and milk you four have left upstairs, please." Their dad reasoned more.

John crossed his arms as he watched his daughters ascend up the stairs. When they finally reached the top, Gina looked down at her dad once more to show her disappointment. John gave her no comment back, knowing that saying anything further wouldn't have helped none. Meanwhile, Fayde, along with Rose and Tez, walk into the living room behind him. He soon turned to follow them.

Gina sighed angrily and drank some milk from her cup. "This is uncool. Our own dad making us wait up here like this."

Carla shrugged and took a bite of her cake. "Nothing we can do. Maybe it's for the best?"

"The hell it is!" Gina almost spilled her milk on the carpet. "There's still more to that Fayde girl than she's letting on, I know it."

"Swear." Lyla said, instantly looking down afterwards.

Gina growled. " _Quiet_ , Lyla. No one wants to hear from you."

Mary put her drink and food down on the wooden floor, and surprisingly spoke up from her silence. "Hey, don't talk to Lil' Lyla like that!"

"Yeah!" Carla stood by Mary's side.

Gina didn't want to waste her time arguing, so she rolled her eyes and walked to her room, angrily slamming the door shut in the process.

Mary rubbed her head. "Man, that was pretty scary. You alright, Carla? Lyla?"

Carla replied. "I think so, Gina is a butthead sometimes."

Mary almost laughs. "True that."

Lyla sniffed as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, Lyla? Why are you crying?" Mary knelt on her knees to make eye contact with her. Carla did the same.

"I can't believe Faydey lied, Rosey Red too! I thought they were the _bestest_ of friends and now Daddy and Mommy are mad at each other again! Dragon Tez looked like he wasn't too happy either..."

Mary wiped away Lyla's tears and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay, little sis. Mom and pop sometimes argue, this time isn't any different. And I'm sure Rose and this Fayde person didn't mean to lie. I'm also positive Dragon Tez will be happy again soon - you can count on it."

Lyla beams. "You really think so?"

Mary smiled. "I know so, little sis. Now c'mon, let's go play Battleship or somethin'."

Carla looked at Mary. "What about Gina?"

"I think we can play a game without her this time, right?"

Carla gives an awkward thumbs up, while Lyla nods her head rapidly in agreement. After picking up their plates and cups, the two then tiptoe -as well as Mary herself- back to her bedroom to play a board game of sorts.

* * *

 _All are now present in the living room, except for one_...

"Seems that everyone is here, except Nancy. Is your wife somewhere, John? And did I get your name right? Please tell me I got your name right."

John glared at Fayde with his yellow wolf eyes, secretly hoping that suddenly doing so will scare her somehow, in some way.

Fayde didn't flinch, so John responded coolly - as if his wife was already present. "Yeah, yeah, you've remembered my name correctly. Uh, I believe my Nancy is cleaning up in the bathroom right now - so she should be coming in a few minutes."

"That's fine, I can wait."

After a few moments, Nancy finally comes into the room. "I deeply apologize, Fayde. I was doing some household errands along with freshening up a bit in the bathroom."

"It's all right, your husband predicted as much. Now that everyone's here, I can explain myself more clearly. So, if you lot have any questions to ask, I _should_ be able to answer."

John and Nancy took a seat on the couch with Rose and Tez. Harmony, on the other hand, continues to enjoy her chocolate dessert on the recliner chair.

Rose took a sip from her milk cup, and asked the first question. "What did you mean earlier by saying that you _may_ have placed all of us in danger?"

Fayde sighed. "Yes, um, about that. Earlier today, before you and your friend saw me possessed by those shadows, it has come to my attention that I have a bounty on my head."

"A bounty? Wha-"

"I don't believe you were possessed," Tez interrupted Rose. "I think you were planning to kill me and my Rose in the first place. And the shadows that were engulfing the club? That was your doing."

Fayde clenched her hands into a fist, her voice sounding almost agitated at the dragon's accusation. " _If_ I wanted to kill you, I would've made sure you wouldn't have recovered. No, I was possessed, even your Rose believes me. Harmony too, I think."

Tez crosses his arms and sighed, as Rose cuddled closer to him. "Go ahead."

"Hmm, where was I?" Fayde pondered.

"You were at the part with the bounty." Nancy jogged her memory.

"Ah yes, the bounty. My, um, 'past' companion notified me of it, I probably got it when I left Ireland to come to America."

"Why would you come here if there are people looking to put a bounty on your head?" John asked, trying to stay calm as possible - Nancy made sure of that.

Fayde glared at the wolf. "If I had known, I would've thought twice not to come. But even so, I most likely would've came here anyway to visit an old friend of mine. Besides, petty things like bounties don't scare me."

"Oh, it's Holly, right? I remember her saying that you two were best friends - back when she introduced you to me, Tezoth, and Woody. Huh, fat chance we would've been following you to the town's strip club moments later."

"Aye, you've got it right, Rose. She is indeed my best friend. Perhaps my only friend in this country thus far. But that's another topic for another time, any other questions?"

"Oh, oh, pick me!" Harmony raised her hand up high like she was a giddy student at a Mundy elementary school. Fayde almost laughed and divided her complete attention to her.

"Yes, Harmony?"

"About what you said about your 'past' companion, who is he? Or she? Or _it_ , in that matter?"

"Yes, answer the girl who supposedly was visited by an Angel." John scoffed, while Nancy and Rose cringed at his rude remark.

Nancy slaps John on the back of his head. "Stop it, for heaven's sake." John had no choice but to comply.

"Well, Harm," Fayde clears her throat. "It's a he, and like I have mentioned before, I have had previous... relations with him."

"Is he a Fable or-" Harmony continued along.

"His origins are unknown to me, but what I do know is that he's a shadow demon. His name is Oomal, case if any of you were going to ask his name."

"Alright, alright, all of this is getting outrageous to hear now." John got up from the couch to look Fayde in the face. "Angels? Shadow demons? A 'Banshee' like yourself getting possessed by shadows? You expect us to believe that?" He looks at the others around the living room. "I hope I'm not the only one who's falling for this?

Silence fills the room.

Fayde smirks. "Hmmm. The others think otherwise, wolf."

"I refuse to think so! Nancy, you're actually believing this?"

"Quite, dear husband of mine. She has done nothing but act as a polite guest in our house in the woods. I, _we_ , might as well treat her with the same politeness."

John frowned at his wife's response. "Rose?"

"Sorry John, but ever since you basically yelled at my niece for no legit reason at all, I'm on the redhead's side."

He growled a little. "Tezoth?"

"I'm going to have to agree with my Rose, and while I have my differences whether to trust this Irish woman or not - it was absolutely uncalled for you to yell at Harmony like that. And if what she and Rose state is true, I have them to thank for saving my life."

Fayde looks down and interlocks her hands together, appreciating what the dragon has said, as well as the others.

Rose punches his shoulder. "DON'T forget the good doctor, Tezzy. And while your condition wasn't _completely_ serious, it was good that he was here to check up on you."

John scratches his head. "Indeed it was. Well, I have a gut feeling on where Harmony stands for Fayde. Seems I am outnumbered in 'public opinion' at the moment."

Fayde smiles, being relieved that the wolf is letting is guard down. "Never hurts to try, but I understand where you're coming from for not trusting me though. Nonetheless, does anyone else have questions?"

Everyone shakes their head except for Nance and Rose.

"Just the one for me: Why were you going to the condemned strip club, exactly?" Nancy asked.

"I think I've got the last question in my standing: would you be willing to show us your Banshee self?" Rose added after.

"Nancy, I would love to answer that, but I think it's something that I think would be appropriate for Tezoth and Rose to hear only. From what I gathered so far, they've been sent to follow me to find out my purpose."

"Fair enough."

"And Rose Red, for your curious nature: I do not wish to, as I fear that showing myself in my Banshee form would be quite _disturbing_ to some of you."

"Alright, totally understandable."

Fayde innocently slides her hands in her jean pockets. "I guess that's it then, thank you all for listening. Hopefully you all know where I stand now. I suppose you all could say I'm a magnet for all sorts of trouble, whenever I don't need it most."

John sighs and stands up. "If you don't mind, it's getting late, and I would like to get some sleep."

Nancy looks at her watch. "Oh gosh, he's right. It's half past 9 and me and my husband need to be up bright and early tomorrow for our little trip to The Farm."

"Jesus, THAT late already? Man, me and Tez need to get Fayde back to Fabletown pronto."

"It would be best." Tezoth agreed. "Let's go, Harmony."

"Okay, Uncle Tez. Lemme finish my milk first."

Nancy stops in front of her husband. She looks at Fayde and Harm. "Ahem, John, I think you have to something else to do before you go to bed."

"What?" He looks at his wife dumbstruck.

"You know... _apologize_."

He rubbed his forehead. "Oh, right. I guess I have treated them both kind of unfairly this evening."

"Yes you have, now go." Nancy ordered, similar to what Mundies do to their dogs.

He walks over to the Irish lady. "Fayde? I have something to say to you."

Fayde looks at John puzzlingly. "Yes?"

"I - I apologize. At first, I thought you had something devious planned for my family in your coming here. Regardless, you have treated my wife and children with the respect they deserve. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. And welcome to America."

"Wow, John. I am grateful, thank you."

John smiled for the first time at her and nodded. He soon walked to the Zephyr. "Harmony."

Harmony looked at him and prepared herself for the worst. "Y-yeah?"

"Come here and give me a hug, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you from before - as it was completely unnecessarily brash of me. Hopefully, you can forgive me for what I done earlier."

"Oh, Mr. Smith. I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me forever. Of course I'll give you a hug! And I do forgive you!"

Harmony literally flies from her seat to hug John. The others couldn't help but say "awww" during their embrace. This was something that they all needed to experience this evening.

Rose Red scoots over to Fayde and whispers to her. "You obviously aren't as bad as you seem to be, Fayde-leaf-clover. You really know how to make an impression for yourself - and still on your first day here, I think. Wow."

Fayde turned her head to the side to smile at Rose. "Yes, I guess I do, don't I? Although, I wonder how we're going to get back to Fabletown without no car. Since Nancy was the one who drove you here, correct?"

Rose grinned. "Oh, you're in for a surprise. Maybe a few more surprises after that. You're just going to have to see for yourself."


	10. Alternative Transportation

_A few minutes later, after much commotion_...

"Wait a minute. You're saying he can turn into a dragon - just like that?"

"No, well, sort of. Damn it, I suck at telling these sorts of things. How about you explain it to her instead, Tezzy?"

Tez sighs. "Very well, Rose." He turns to Fayde. "You haven't shown any tell-tale signs of annihilating us yet, so I'll do the same and reveal my 'curse' to you, Fayde."

She looks at Rose Red, and then back at Tez again. "Curse?"

"Yes, it was given to me through an _unfortunate_ set of events. Let's just say... I technically didn't come to America's Fabletown in the normal sense of things. Whenever I get really angry, or if I lose control of the dragon 'within me' - I become a dragon in return."

"Ah, that explains the dragon eyes I noticed earlier." Fayde put her finger on her cheek. "I'll be smart not to make you furious either."

Tez huffed. "It would be wise."

Nancy joined in their little chat circle. "Sorry to interrupt, but is everything in order? Me and John _really_ need to retreat to bed now. I wasn't joking about us having to get up bright and early tomorrow."

Tez smiles. "Yes, I think everything is in check. Let's vacate the premises for the good woman."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Geez, do you always have to be so formal, Tez?"

"Yes I do."

"In that case - _a good evening to you, Madame Smith_." Rose mocks a posh woman's curtsey. " _I do declare that me and Mister Scales will soon relish having the opportunity to wine and dine in your finest establishment again in the near future_."

The dragon thief cringes while Nancy and Harmony attempt to stifle their giggles.

"That's insulting." Tez replied.

"Oh, hush. You know you found it hilarious, Tez."

"Oh my gosh," Harmony stood near Rose. "Uncle Tez really did find it funny, I see him smirking!"

"Ah-ha!" Rose points at Tez as if he got a question right on a game show. "I knew you weren't grumpy! Alright, I got my laughs out of this. Let's go, Harm. You included, Fayde."

The four, as well as Nancy and John, walk over to the house entrance. John opens the door, while Nancy stands idly by. "Good night, and have a safe trip back."

"You too, Nance. John. It's been a long day. Tuck in the kids tight and say our goodbyes for us, you hear?"

"I will, Rose, and Fayde?"

She turns to face Nancy. "Yes?"

"I do hope you can visit us again soon, if possible."

"I hope so. All of you have shown me kindness despite what happened earlier. I'll never forget that."

The four say their goodbyes again, only to leave the Smith Settlement to walk into the darkness of night.

"Well, honey." John closes the doors, looking at his wife. "Let's check on our four troublemakers upstairs."

* * *

 _Crickets chirp on a starry night, and more events soon come into play_...

"I'll go 'change' out back." Tez takes off his hoodie, carefully handing it to Rose.

"Yeah, this is the part where you guys look away." Rose grins at the two. "I know _I_ can keep looking because, I've seen his hot bod before."

"Rose..."

"What? I'm just saying, Tez."

Fayde puts her hand on Harm's shoulder. "Yeah, let's take a little walk before things get hectic again."

Harmony shudders the moment her hand touches her shoulder. Fortunately, she keeps her cool and nods, soon following by Fayde's side. "I concur."

They begin walking on the dirt road leading away from the settlement. "So, I apologize if I scarred you back in the vehicle earlier - when I snuck up on your radio listening."

"I got to admit, you had me good. But no worries, your apology was all I wanted in return. Just never do that again to me. Or any of my family and friends if you were planning on it."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best."

Harmony crossed her arms. "Figures. I'll take it as a 50/50 maybe."

They continue walking along the road, both of them halt to make sure they don't stray too far from the house. Fayde rests her back against a tree.

"A Banshee, huh? How does it feel like? Y'know, if you guys have any feelings."

Fayde's smile went to a blank expression the moment Harm asked such a thing. "Do you really want to know?"

"Might as well, it'll help ease my curiosity."

She rubs her eyes to try and stay awake. "It honestly feels like Death. Sometimes, when I hear voices in my head, I hear nearby souls calling to me, begging for a way out - or to give them a second chance somehow. You're a bright one, though. You realize we Banshees only serve as omens to those who have their demise coming to them."

"Yes, indeed I do but-" Harmony paused mid-sentence. "You've killed before, haven't you?"

Tears streamed down her face. "Yes..."

Harm's eyes widened when she sees Fayde fall to the ground in sadness. "Oh! I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry! I'll stop talking if you want me to."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just that, you reminded me of something I don't want to remember. It isn't your fault, however, it's mine."

"Hmmm. Okay. Keep in mind that I'm here if you want to-" **ROAR**

Fayde and Harm turn their attention to the noise. She looks at Harm confused. "What was that?"

"I dunno, but it sounded like my Uncle Tez. Let's go see!" They get up and hurry through the dark forest, trying to figure out where the sound previously emitted from.

* * *

" _Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary_..."

"C'mon, my bundle of fire, not now! Fight it!" Rose slumps her torso on his dragon head for comfort. "Please..."

Tezoth blinks and speaks slowly. " _Mother? Father? I miss you. Please let me come home_."

"Aunty Rose!" The Banshee and Zephyr come into the scene. "Are the visions back for him?"

"Afraid so, Harm. Let's just hope they'll go away on him soon this time. For all our sakes."

"Oh my," Fayde observes the huge black dragon before her. "This is Tezoth?"

"In the scales. Unluckily for you, you caught him at a bad time. Well, _second_ bad time." Rose glares at the Irish lady.

"Should I go get help from Nancy? Maybe there's something _we_ can do?"

"No, no, there isn't anything they or we can do to help. Besides, they've had enough on their plate for one evening. All we gotta do is wait until his visions end in our part."

"Another curse of his?"

"In a way. You familiar with Bloody Mary at all, Fayde?" Rose slouched over to sit against Tez's side. Harmony did the same.

Fayde still stood up, and pondered about the question. "Only rumors. Haven't came across her in any shape or form in Ireland."

"Lucky you. What you're seeing here is the result of one of her victims."

"How so?"

"She gave my Tez the worst type of 'mental brain cleaning' anyone could possibly have."

"Are the visions permanent for him?"

"God, I hope not. All I know he keeps on mentioning Bloody Mary and his parents occasionally."

 _Cough, cough, cough, cough_.

"Aunt Rose, I think he's snapping out of it!"

"Ugh," The dragon clears his throat. He looks at Rose, Harm, and then Fayde. "What happened?" He looked at Rose once more.

"You were rambling again, with your visions. Amazingly, you recovered quick this time."

"Huh, it must mean it must be going away for me - piece by piece."

"I suppose, but you mentioned your parents again. In your rambling."

"Never mind that, Rose. We've got to get to Fabletown pronto, as you would say. Get on my back, all of you."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Rose climbs on top of his back. "We'll talk about this later."

Harm raises her hand. "I may decline the 'free ride' this time. I feel like flying tonight. If you don't mind me doing so, Uncle Tez."

"By all means, Harmony. But if you spot a Mundy plane coming, get on my back and I'll evade them."

"Got it." Harmony begins to float, waiting for his go-ahead.

"Well? You coming, Fayde? Not like you have a choice in the matter, anyway." Tez grunts.

"I'm - I'm kind of scared of heights." Fayde scratched her head nervously.

Rose sighs. "This time will be an exception."

Harmony adds in. "If you're scared, you can look at me flying! Or simply imagine that you're in a land made of cotton, barely skimming the surface."

Fayde sighs. "Alright, I-I'll do it. Let's get this over with." She climbs on, trying to brave out her fears.

Tez turns his head to look back.

"If you feel like you're going to fall off, grab on either of my wings. I assure you, though, you needn't worry about such a thing. I'm a _good_ aviator."

Fayde still was nervous about all this. "Got it. Thanks for the tip. Just make it quick, please?"

Rose Red slaps her back gently in response. "Don't you worry about a thing, he actually is a good pilot. Besides, he wouldn't want his favorite clothes -that I have- falling through the air, now would he?" She grinned.

"No, Rose Bud, I would not." He retorted, but smiled afterward.

Harmony grew impatient. "Enough chatting, let's go and see the pretty stars! I bet my roommate's wondering where the heck I am, if I may add!"

"Alright, alright, it's about time we'd get going." Tez looked for an open clearing to spread his wings. Finally locating a spot, he flapped and flapped his dragon wings until he gained flight.

The trees began to get smaller and smaller the moment Tezoth gained altitude.

Fayde grabbed onto his left dragon wing really tight. " _Ooohhhh_..."

Rose Red breathes in the fresh night air. "Wooo! Moments like these make me fucking happy I'm a Fable."

Harmony chimes in, spreading her arms and soaring through the sky in response. "I agree! Except the F-word part. That I don't agree with."

"Sorry, wind child. My bad."

Tez interrupts. "How is our new 'passenger' doing?"

Rose looks. "I think she's scared, but breathing at least."

Fayde stood quiet in shock from the height.

"Hey, Fayde? Remember what I told you, imagine you're in a cotton field and we're barely skimming the surface."

She breathes. "Yeah, yeah, okay. It's just a cotton field, _only_ a cotton field." She lets go, and carefully observes her surroundings. "Hey, this isn't so bad! Reminds me of my home country a little."

"See? I knew you would come around your fear, at least for now."

"Thank you for that, Harmony. Onward to Fabletown then. Again."


	11. Secrets, Survivor

**Part 1: Secrets**

Bull Island, Ireland:

"Daniel, we've got another one. One of ours caught her hangin' by the dune stacks from the shore."

Daniel scratches his chin, looking at him.

"Any Mundy spot you... _apprehending_ our new guest?"

"Nah, the lot of them are either finishing up the course, drinking at the bar, or having a bite at the dining room - all of which was convenient for me. Anyway, I put her in the basement with the others."

"Good, good. Can't wait to see what 'treasures' they'll have in store for my collection. In the meantime, you can go back to ye game."

He tips his golfers' hat. "Thanks, Danny."

He puts his left hand on his shoulder, his grip getting a little tight. "What did I say before about calling me that? Hmm? It's Daniel. Best remember that next time you address me so."

"My mistake, boss, I apologize. It's been a long day, y'know?"

Daniel opens a drawer from his desk and pulls out a knife. "I know, but that shouldn't be an excuse. Otherwise, it's ye eyes."

The henchman gulps, holding onto his golf club in internal fear. "I gotcha, understood boss."

"Glad. See you tomorrow, Chris." Daniel walks out of his office and the clubs' hallways outside to see the setting sun before him.

"Alas, a beautiful sight. Only to return to us again - over and over."

"Do you always talk to yourself like that? Ah, perhaps it's the liquor speaking for you."

Daniel turns around. "Oh. Hey, Abby."

She crosses her arms and scoffs. "That's it? No kiss? Not even a little hug to protect me in those big, strong arms of yours?"

"Smartass." He walks up to her, slowly stroking her hair in return. He kisses Abby on the nose, only to stare her back in her eyes. She does the same.

"So, what are you doing here, Ab? Figured you were going to be at Leppy's for the rest of this evening."

"Drinking there felt a bit tedious this time around. I don't know how you Irish do it. Besides, I can't see my man in his natural habitat?"

He scratches his head whilst looking around. "Ehhh..."

Abby cuts him off. "Wrong answer, bub." She snickers. "So, what, you almost done with whatever thing you got going here at the Royal Dublin?"

"Almost, actually. Just need to take care of somethin' important first. I'll meet ya inside when I'm done - should be about 20 minutes."

"Oh goody," She playfully punches him. "Going to be stuck waiting in a place full of middle-aged Mundies. Thanks a lot."

He smiles and walks to the main building. "I do what I can, love." With her out of sight, he looks around to see if other eyes are looking where he's at. Nope. Daniel enters an obscure cellar door by one of the buildings' sides.

* * *

 _The darkness comes to put the light out_...

Whispers were heard as soon he descended down the stairs. " _Don't worry, when he comes, we'll get the jump on him. Simple_." Daniel shook his head.

The group of tied-up Fables hush when Daniel comes around the corner. He looks at them sitting lined up against the wall. "I don't know if you guys are stupid, but one of ya need to work on ye tone of voice - as for what I heard sounded like a plan of escape."

"Fuck off, Daniel." A man sneers, leaning a little. "We know what you do down here, the Fables -possibly even the public- needs to know."

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?" Daniel steps on his accuser's leg.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YA OVER YE SCREAMING!"

The women began to sob, except for the one that was recently brought in.

"Arrghh, you - you fucking CUNT! That was my fucking kneecap you just shattered!"

"Had to keep you from spouting possible shit out of ya mouth-hole sooner or later. Besides," He looks at the guy whose knee was broken especially. "It's all of ya faults for getting captured by my men like this. Neither of you's wouldn't be down here in the first place if you just kept ya damn noses out of things they don't belong in."

"What are you waiting for, then? Finish the job." An unfamiliar voice was heard.

The others looked at the new girl, while Daniel stepped in front of her to do the same.

"Wow, never seen one so... 'full-of-fire' before, apart from the fat slob I just injured. Hmm, yes, you'd make a fine contribution to my collection."

"If you didn't bind my wrists like the others, I would have head-butted you square in your jaw for looking at me creepily like that. Do what you need to do." She winks at the other captives. The four of them look at each other in confusion.

Daniel notices something was amuck, but goes along with her 'request'. "Taking one for the team you hardly know, I see? Very well." Daniel forcefully pulls her up and motions for her to go towards a door across from them.

She moves her shoulder to get his grasp off her. The woman casually walks into the room. It was empty for the most part. A table was in the middle with a chair on opposite ends, while two shelves had various jars that filled its rows in one corner.

"Fascinating."

"You... like my collection?" Daniel looked at her, about to turn her around.

The mystery woman turns to face him, slowly loosening the tied rope around her wrists. "Not at all. I'm just pondering the fact of how I'm going to kill you! You twisted fuck!"

* * *

 **Part 2: Survivor**

"HAHAHA, _you're_ going to kill me? Don't make me laugh. Just who do ya think you are?"

The girl smirks. "This." Her clothes began to slowly rip apart, her skin growing tufts of fur all over, and finally - horns and a towering stature adding to her now-intimidating appearance.

"Ah, a minotaur! Explains why you got caught so easily by one of my guys earlier."

The woman roars and pins him against the nearest wall, voice booming in hostility.

"ENOUGH. WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

"Whoa! Skipping the formalities, aren't we? Very well." He smiles. "Afraid I don't know what you're talking about, love."

She slams his head against the wall. "YOU DO KNOW. DON'T PLAY DUMB. YOU'RE THE REASON BEHIND HER DISAPPEARANCE."

Daniel coughs. "Alright, alright, if ya want to know that much," He grunts. "Her head is over there." He nods to a corner of the room. "Top shelf, far left corner."

"What - no, NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Would I? Well, I guess anyone would in a situation like this - but I assure you, this is no joke."

She growls, and placed both hands around his neck, tightening her grip.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU, YOU-"

"Hey, HEY!" Hold on now! Y-you haven't seen the jar up cl-close. Errugh!" Daniel struggled to breathe. Or so the minotaur thought.

She loosened her grip to let him speak. "

Please, just look at the jar. Also, mind ya manners when you're by my collection."

"Whatever, you're coming with me." She wrapped her arm around his neck as if he was a ragdoll. Meanwhile, she carefully walked over to the shelves of jars of what she assumed were mutilated body parts or organs of his previous victims. Unbelievably, she assumed right.

Looking at the head in the jar she was directed to, she reads the label on it. "Carie."

"Oh my," She tears up. "It really is you - just what in the **fuck** has he done to you, little sis?"

The minotaur turns her head. "YOU'RE DEAD." And yet, she pauses, noticing that the little man she held captive was gone. "Huh?"

Daniel's voice echoes in the room. " _Bet you didn't expect that to happen, did ya_?"

She yells. "Sorcery!"

" _Not quite_."

She smashes the table in front of her. "Come out and face me!"

" _Sure, but you won't like the odds_..." The metal door closes itself shut, while the only light bulb in the room flickers on and off rapidly. Then, the bulb changes back to normal.

Standing still, the minotaur faces her now-transparent opponent: a red, misty form of the Irishman to picture.

After her heart skips a beat, she stutters for the first time ever in her life. "G... g... gg..."

"Scared? Don't blame you. It seems that whenever I turn into, well, _this_. I tend to frighten the shit out of my victims. Don't worry though, it'll all be over soon, sweet."

She raises her fists, getting her horns ready in her 'final stand'. "Try me."

"And as always, they think they can harm me, but they never do. Believe me, all of 'em tried."

"Anyway, I've come to a conclusion that ya beasty eyes will make a fine asset for my collection." He holds up his knife and floats towards her. "Now, stay the fuck still."

She swats at the air in panic as he comes closer, hoping that somehow the spirit would fade away. "No, no, get away! Get awa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Silence.

* * *

 _Outside of the room_...

"Fuck, fuck, she's dying in there! We've got to do something!"

"And do what, huh? Flail our bodies at the door until he opens up? Nuh-uh, ain't gonna happen. 'Sides, we can't do shit with the chain attached to our restraints around our wrists. You, me, and the rest know that."

The man sighed. "You're right. If only we were lucky as her, she's the only one who wasn't chained and got rid of her rope restraints earlier. You guys saw it too, right?"

"No." The other man responded. "Not really, considering we can't sense things through walls like you can."

"Yeah, but the door wasn't fully shut all the way." He looks at him and the others again. "Nothing? Seriously?"

They shake their heads.

"Damn, well - wait. The fight between them has ended. He's doing something to her now. Oh god, the things he's thinking on doing to her!"

The two women whimper at his prediction, while the guy with the broken knee cringes at his exaggeration.

"Wait, wait, she's waking up now. Not like the previous others..."

Roars, breaking glass, and muffled yells were heard. Then, outward dents started to form on the door.

"It's her, she's managed to escape!"

 **CRASH, CRASH, BOOM**. The metal door falls off its hinges in front of them. The minotaur walks out bloodied all over, with only one eye left.

"The key, I've got the _fucking_ key. And his petty knife..."

She walks over to the other prisoners to free them, attempting to unlock the chained metal contraptions on their restraints as fast as possible.

After a minute, "There," the final lock clicks open after the key was inserted. "The last one."

The mom and her daughter sigh in relief. "How can we ever repay you?"

The minotaur answered. "With nothing. Go. Before he regains his senses and kills you all."

"Aren't you coming with us?" The psychic asks.

"No. After what he did to my eye and my sister, I've no reason to live anymore."

The psychic adds in furthermore. "Don't be like that, we can go see what we can do about your missing eye, we can-"

"I _am_ like that, now go."

The psychic looks at her in pity. He sighs, realizing it was no use arguing with a beast such as her. He directs his attention to the mom and her teen. "Up the stairs, the two of you. When you both get the door open, try and pull Johnny up. I'll do the opposite by pushing."

They nod and went to work at the closed cellar door up top, which they got open without difficulty.

Looking around to make sure no one was there, the two press their stomachs against the grass and hold out their hands from the surface.

"Here, Johhny, grab their hands." The psychic pleaded.

"Alright." Johnny agreed. "Piece of shit Daniel breaking my knee, still can't believe it." He grabs onto their tiny hands compared to his. They pull with all their might on their end. The psychic contributes to the struggle by pushing Johnny from his feet up.

"It's working! Come on girls, you can do it! And you as well, string bean." Johnny joked.

"Humor's not your strong-suit, big guy. Maybe you should make yourself less heavier next time."

After ignoring the shorter psychic for a little, Johnny finally makes it up on the surface. The girls and him wave at the psychic to come up.

He looks at the minotaur. "Please come with us."

"No. I'll break the steps leading out of this place if you ask me again, trapping you down here with me."

"Fine. Can I get your name at least?"

"Taharia."

"Beautiful name. Mine's John."

She grunts. "Heh. John and Johnny, huh? Plain names, but nice ones overall. Must be confusing if people find you both in the same conversation."

"Oh, you would not believe. He makes his away up the cellar stairs. Groans were heard from the room she was previously in. "Lock the cellar door." She told the four above.

"What?" The psychic said.

"Just do it!"

As much as they hated her request, one of them did just that. The minotaur was trapped in complete darkness, apart from the light that was emitting from the room before her.

* * *

 _Payback_...

Daniel's voice echoed. "You broke my jars, all the precious work I did. UNDONE BY **YOU** , BITCH!"

"Should've put them in a more secure place other than shelves."

"SHUT UP!" He breathes in and out to calm himself. "You've done more than enough to earn the right to be made minotaur meat by my hands."

Before Taharia had a chance to get ready, the now-insane Irishman impales a chainsaw through the back of her skull.

"Huh? You like that!?" He mixes the blade furiously around in her noggin. Brain chunks, skull bits, and bits of tissue were flying around everywhere. To make matters worse, he made sure her head was nothing more than a pile of mush after he was done. Numerous pints of blood caked the floor and ceiling, including his nice shoes.

"My goddamn shoes, shit. Ah well, had to be done. Bitch was technically streaking on my property for having her minotaur tits out like that."

"Hmmm," He picks up one of her horns. "Interesting to see that even they can withstand the force of a chainsaw. Could make for a nice display at Leppy's bar."

Putting the chainsaw back in its original spot, he walked the steps to the surface door, trying to open it. "Of course they locked it. Don't want to change to my spirit form with all this blood on my clothes."

More time passes. "Daniel, you still down there?"

"Yes, Chris, still here."

An unlocking sound was heard. "Boss, your girlfriend was asking about you, I - _holy_ shit!"

"Yeah Chris, covered in blood, I know. Keep your voice down."

"May I ask how? How you're covered in blood, that is."

"Girl you brought in earlier, turned out to be a hassle. Broke my collection to get at me, and freed the rest while I was in shock."

"Oh, and the girl?"

"Dead, with her blood all over me, and on my nice fucking shoes - as you can tell."

"Now get me some new attire before I completely lose my mind here."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, being in fresh clothes feels much better, though I could use a shower. Fuck it, I'll greet her like this. Nearly all the Mundies are back living their boring lives at the Dublin port, anyway."

"So, Daniel, what about the prisoners that escaped? Want me to get a team out to search for them?"

"Yes, but not now. Sure, they might tell others what I do here, but who's going to believe them when we can make the evidence simply disappear?"

Chris grins. "That's right, how could I forget about 'The Recycler'?"

"By the way, if you don't mind me changing the subject, your girlfriend is still waiting for you. She's growing impatient, Daniel."

"Like normal, she'll get over it. Take me to her."

"Alright."

Daniel walks over with Chris to the parking lot of the golf club. Surprised, he spots her leaning against her motorcycle instead of waiting at the club.

"Babe, I-"

"Don't you 'babe' me, Daniel. I-" _Sniff_ , _sniff_. "Is that blood I smell?"

"Yeah, a minor incident in the clubs' kitchen. One of the chefs _accidentally_ squirted pig blood on me."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Chris steps in to defend his boss. "It's true, Miss Albourne, I've seen it happen myself."

Abby rolls her eyes, tapping onto the right sleeve of her leather jacket. "You two are the worst liars I've heard in a _long_ time. Thankfully for you both, I don't care enough this time to ask or find out. And Daniel?"

"Yes, Ab?"

"You're not getting a ride back." She sits on the padded seat of the bike. "Just so you know."

"I deserve it." He raises his arms to try and succumb to her - playing the innocent, defeated man.

Abby scoffs. "Common trick in the book, Danny boy. Strike 3 for you, meaning no sex tonight." She puts on her helmet, revs the cycle's engine motor, and drives away.

 _Sigh_. "Could this day get any worse, Chris? I don't think she even mentioned this rule thing to me before either."

"She's a unique one, Daniel. Be lucky you have her regardless."

A young man runs out from the golf club, waving his arms from a distance until he got closer. Another member of Daniel's well-kept gang, no doubt.

"Sir, sir!" He keels over a little, bending down to catch a short breath.

"Sir, what? Out with it, boy." Daniel glares at the kid. He always enjoyed toying with some of his younger, lower ranked members from time-to-time.

"You, uh, you got a phone call. From one of your hitmen, sir."

"Oh? Did he say what's it about?"

"He said it was urgent. Even recommended to be only heard from your ears only."

"Got it, I'll be there shortly to hear what he has to say. You can go now."

The man nods and walks back inside.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Chris. Got a long day ahead of us."

"See ya, Daniel." Chris walks to his car in the parking lot, whilst Daniel goes to his office inside the club.

He picks up the phone. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, the target is in the United States. She's escaped."

"What do you mean she _escaped_? Even with the magical barriers placed around the country? How?"

The hitman responds. "Whatever the deal was, she managed to pull it off, but most likely with the help of some inside or outside forces."

"If any of them are in Ireland, I want them found!"

"Already done sir, a few we've captured. Would've been better off if they stayed there in America's Fabletown, to be honest."

"America's Fabletown, you say?"

"Yes, that is correct, sir."

"Okay, spot where you have the captives?"

"Ireland's Eye."

"Good, I'll be there tomorrow. Thanks for the heads up with everything. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. A few rival groups of guns are looking to collect on the Irishwoman's bounty. Italian, Russian, Chinese, you name it. Whoever put it out the bounty must've put quite a hefty reward for her."

"Quite." His grip tightens around the phone, almost breaking it.

"Sir?"

"I'm here, it's just, that'll be all. Thanks." He hangs up.

"Fayde, Fayde, Fayde. I can't believe you would be willing to cower from your home country like this, and from your recently-deceased family as well. What a shame."

He grabs a black and white family photo from one of his desk drawers. Sighing sadly, he pins it to his dart board.

"Well, no more hiding from you, sweet sister of mine." He grabs a dart from a pack from another drawer. "You'll soon learn that your brother, the great Daniel O'Brien was the one you've failed to kill." Taking aim, he throws the dart perfectly at Fayde's head in the picture. "Bullseye, Fayde Everwind - or should I say: Faye O'Brien?"


	12. Second Time Visitor

_Back in America_...

"How much longer until we get there, Tezoth? I'm afraid that my 'temporary' bravery your niece provided can only prevent my fear of heights for so long."

Tezoth turned his head around, his dragon wings still flapping them to their destination. "You needn't worry, Fayde. You'll be back on solid ground - soon enough."

"Hey, that makes me realize something," Rose scoots along Tezoth's back to the Irish girl. "How can you be a spirit if you're terrified of heights?"

Fayde sighs. "It's just something I've always been afraid of for a reason even _I_ don't know about. Regardless, have you ever seen Banshees' fly?"

Rose shakes her head.

"Didn't think so. There's a reason we only float a few feet above the ground, like most ghosts do."

Harmony butts in. "Oh, oh, but I can fly!" She smiles with the most flashy grin.

"Yes, we can see that, Harm." Rose chuckles.

Tezoth turns his head again. "Sorry to interrupt your sudden conversation, ladies, but we're almost there. Harmony, you can go back to your friends' apartment now."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, as you were the one who said your friend may be worried about you."

"Oh, right. Hazel does have a habit of doing just that. Fine, I guess I'll see you three and Grandma Snow and Grandpa Bigby later!"

Harmony waves. "Buh-bye Aunty Rose, Uncle Tez, and Fayde! Good luck with whatever it is you're going to do!"

They wave back, looking down while Harmony disappears in her descent through the clouds.

"I like her. She reminds me of well, me."

"I could say something, but I had enough being me for one night. It's probably best I stay quiet for now."

"Something the matter?"

Rose Red ignored her question, while Tezoth asked Fayde one in return. "So, you were going to tell us something?"

Fayde sighed. "Yes, actually. The reason why I went to the strip club you two chased me down to earlier was to find out clues about Holly's sister, Lily. You guys knew her before, I'm assuming?"

"Know her personally? Not at all, if you don't mind me saying. She didn't have much friends."

"Regardless, this is something you'll have to discuss with Snow White."

"Snow White?" Fayde was puzzled. "You mean, the one who-"

"Yeah, my sister who approves people to be _official_ Fabletown citizens, such as yourself. She's also the one who told us -well, him- to track you down and question you. For whatever reason, I have no idea about. And, to make things clear, I'm mainly along for the ride."

Tezoth included. "Rose, you weren't supposed to tell her about the questioning."

"Quiet Tez, I'm not in the mood. Be grateful I was here."

Nodding, he couldn't argue with her considering all the things she had done for him today. Tezoth then continued to speak to the Irish girl further. "Anyway, as Rose mentioned, we're supposed to take you in for questioning. It's to be regarding Holly's sister you've surprisingly also mentioned a few minutes ago."

"Ah, it's starting to make sense now."

"Same here." Rose included. "Speaking of which, we're almost there I think."

"And that is where you are right, Rose Bud. Got to make the landing in the usual spot."

"Usual spot?" Fayde questioned, wondering which spot it was.

The two looked at each other. "We'll tell you after my Tez lands."

The dragon swoops down to a large empty space under a towering bridge. Flapping his wings, he makes sure to provide a safe landing for his two 'passengers'. He lowers his stance so they could jump down safely. Rose pulls out a potion from her pants pocket, popping its cap off in the process.

"Here you go, Tezzy." She held the bottle near his jawline. "Another one of the witch potions needed to make you - you know."

He opens his mouth to drink, gulping every last sip dropped from the small bottle Rose poured in. "Thank you, Rose."

Due to the potion: it was yet again another magical transformation of the dragon turning into a 'normal-sized' Fable. And while Fayde hadn't seen him turn into a dragon herself, she had the privilege of seeing him Glamour back into a human. Fayde couldn't help but grin sheepishly as soon as he covered himself, grabbing his clothes to which Rose dispensed, and scurried off behind a random corner to change - since he was naked after all.

"That's better." Tezoth cracks his neck. "Been a while since I had turned. Actually felt good to fly again."

"Well? The bridge?" Fayde put her hands on her hips, eagerly awaiting for an answer from either one of them.

Tez answered. "This is the Buckingham Bridge - the place where the funeral took place for your friends' sister, Lily."

"Was it a good funeral at least? Please tell me her friends respected it for what it was worth."

Tez walked, Rose too. "It was for the most part, Fayde, and they did. And about the body..."

"I already know about 'the body'. Holly made it perfectly clear to me that she was dumped down that well of yours."

"She told you?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. I figured it out on my own just by looking at her expressions - back when she took me to the basement of the so-called Woodlands to show me Lily's little shrine among the well."

Tezoth sighed. "We're sorry you had to see that, Fayde. Setting up that shrine wasn't easy for some. Now, to find ourselves a car..."

Rose walked over and whispered to her boyfriend. " _Careful Tez, even though she's somewhat trustworthy, there's absolutely no need to make a bad impression of you stealing a car in front of her_."

He looked over at Fayde and whispered back. " _You're right. If that's going to be the case, we need to walk further toward one of the main roads and hail a cab_."

Then, a car from around a street corner pulled up beside the two.

The woman looked at Rose and Tezoth from inside. Knowing that the three was curious as to who was behind the dark-tinted glass, she rolled down the passenger side window.

"Of course I would see the two of you huddling together near the side of an empty street - but never mind that."

"Sis? How come you're here?" Rose was surprised.

"A few reasons, Rose." Snow flashed a smile. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Get in."

Tez shrugged and complied. "Whatever your sister says, let's go." He opens the door to the front passenger seat.

Snow puts her hand on the seat. "You're sitting in the back with my sister, Tezoth - as this seat is 'reserved' for a Miss Fayde Everwind."

He looks at her, then Fayde. "Ah, I see, very well." Tez joins Rose in the back seat, to which she was surprisingly already in.

Fayde walks over and bends down to look at Snow. "For me, Miss White? Why?"

"A number of things. I simply cannot stress you for you sitting in this seat -or this car in general- any further."

"What if I refuse?" Fayde started to grow bold.

"I'll revoke you of your citizenship I gave you if you dare take such a path. So I ask once again, get in."

Fayde glared at Snow. This was her first time experiencing the coldness that wasn't expecting from a lady such as her, considering how nice she was when she interviewed her earlier in the day.

Fayde pondered about more about her decision. "Fine, I'll bite." She sat down and closed the door.

Snow nodded. "Good choice."


	13. Making Amends

_After a few minutes of what seemed like a long drive_...

"So." Snow stated.

"So." Rose added, trying to mock her.

Snow cleared her throat in a subtle attempt to relieve the tension present, and proceeded to glance at her sister via the rearview mirror. Snow focused her attention toward the street again, ignoring the Irish passenger sitting alongside her.

"So, which one of you is going to explain what happened first?"

Tezoth leaned between the front seats and spoke. "Me and Rose Red did what you asked of us, Miss White - plain and simple."

"Wrong, Tezoth," Snow stopped at a red light. "It was a job _only_ for you and yet, you had to bring my sister along - once again."

"However, before the either of you say anything, I know what happened. Swineheart had told me everything, even Bufkin. So, for once, I'm grateful you brought my sister along, Tezoth. Hmm, even though she was placed under great danger, with what I was led to believe."

"Phff, I can take care of myself, sis. Besides, you always claim you're protecting me, but you're never there for me."

Snow sighed. "Please, Rose, don't start. I'm _not_ in the mood for this."

Rose scoffed. "Figured as much, just cut some slack for the poor Irish chick, will ya?"

Miss White looked at Fayde, while she did the same. "We will see about that."

Fayde opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off the moment she tried to do so.

"Don't want to hear it, Miss Everwind. You have enough trouble on your record here in Fabletown already. Just... quiet, all of you."

All of them did just that. Rose cuddled beside Tez, while Fayde looked out the car window. She started to notice that it was almost midnight, too.

A few more turns and they were there. Snow opened her car door, shut it, and motioned for the others to come inside the Woodlands.

Fayde coughed horribly the instant she got in with the others. "Ugh, where is that smoke coming from? And why is it so dim in here?"

Everyone turned their heads to look around. Snow waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and saw a figure sitting in the chair behind Grimble's desk.

Snow sighed. "I know who it is. Bigby, get out of the chair and put the cigarette out, and turn on the lights for Heavens' sakes - you're making this all seem like a cheesy noir flick."

He threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped it, flicking the light switches on in the process. "Then my work here is done." The sheriff joked.

Snow disregarded the little joke he made and noticed the bags under his eyes. "Bigby, you look unwell! Are you feeling okay?"

"Feeling a little tired is all, Snow - don't worry, though, I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes. "So, this must be the Fayde Everwind I've been hearing a lot about today?"

Snow looked at her, letting out a quiet sigh she wasn't coughing anymore. "Yes. Tezoth, and my sister had a few _complications_ in bringing her back, but in its entirety, the job was done. With my role of finding out where they were and driving them back here, of course."

"We were going to get a cab to come here, you know." Tezoth noted.

Bigby scoffed at his response, while Tez glared at Bigby with his dragon eyes.

Snow noticed their unbearable looks toward each other and calmly responded to Tez's remark, hoping to distract them from their little feud. "You guys were taking too long, but from what I've heard, all of that can be justified. Now, Miss Everwind, come with me and the sheriff, please."

"Very well."

Rose butted in. "What about me and Tez?"

Snow stopped, as Bigby turned around with her.

"You and Tez are not coming along, we have some things to discuss with her."

Bigby nodded along with what Snow said.

"If you're going to exile her or something, you two are going to be making a big mistake!"

Snow ignored her sister, and went into the elevator with Bigby and Fayde.

"Hey, I'm not done yet! I-"

"Stop, Rose, it's no use." Tezoth watched as the elevator doors shut. He pulled her close to his chest to comfort her. "Since when were you on her side, anyway? You do realize that she almost could've killed us back at the club, right? Plus, she phased through me, like I was nothing to her."

"It was pretty obvious she was possessed, T-man. Don't know how many times I have to repeat myself to convince you of that. Yeah, she could've killed us and mainly you but you ended up being fine! Like she was internally fighting back the shadow thing to prevent harming us or whatever! I just, I don't know, I think I'm beginning to trust her - despite all the trouble she caused us and the Smith family today. Don't forget that Harmony trusts her, too."

"Yeah, you're right. Odd. I'm beginning to trust her myself - as if she has a, a-"

"A what, Tez? Spit it out."

He took a deep breath and spoke. "A _fayded_ aura about her."

Rose face-palmed herself. "Wow. That was pretty bad, my dragon friend."

Tezoth grinned. "I still have an internal feeling you still found it amusing."

She sighed. "Yeah, it actually was. God, let's get out of here before I get all serious about Fayde again."

"Agreed, it's up to them _and_ her now - if we're going to start talking about the Irish lady again."

"C'mon," Rose practically tugged at Tez's hoodie sleeve. "Let's go back to my apartment, and discuss about 'things' further."

"Hmmm, yes, I know what you're referring to." His eyes came in contact with hers. "I welcome this idea."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

 _At the Woodlands Business Office, a little after midnight_...

Fayde stared at the black-haired woman and the tall, burly man before her.

"Sit down." The man said.

"All right. Fayde had no choice but to comply, she had noticed this much. "So, um, what's this about? Snow White and 'Bigby', right?" She looked at the man again to await the confirmation of his name.

"You got it." He took a pack of cigarettes from one of his pants' pockets and opened it, delicately putting a cigarette in his mouth.

Snow grabbed his cigarette and placed it gently on her desk. "Bigby, no, now's not the time. You can indulge in your habit again later."

He grunted, rubbed his eyes to stay awake, and agreed.

"Now, regarding what you asked earlier, Fayde - this conversation will be about why you chose to cause so much commotion in Fabletown yester..." Snow checked her watch and yawned. "Yeah, yesterday. Now why was that?"

Fayde crossed her arms. "Well, since lying to representatives of Fabletown's government won't do me any good, I'll tell the truth. It was about my best friends' sister, Lily."

Both of their eyes widened, Snow's even more so. "You knew Lily?" Snow asked, while Bigby inched a little closer to hear Fayde's next answer.

"Of course, if I knew Holly -the bar troll I assume you two are familiar with- I would've no doubt considered her sister a dear friend of mine as well. Besides, Holly showed me her, um, 'shrine' yesterday morning."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Everwind. My sincere condolences out to the both of you, especially Holly."

Fayde rubbed her arms, trying not to tear up at her sympathy. "Thank you."

Snow nodded, handed her a tissue, and continued on. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the topic at hand: many of our citizens have reported you asking them various questions about the now-condemned Pudding & Pie establishment. Why?"

"Simple," Fayde crumpled the tissue into a ball and threw it on the floor. "I was to find clues over at the club to find out about the killer's identity, so I could kill him or her afterwards for making Holly miserable."

"That's where I'm going to have to stop you there, Fayde. First of all, we already know who her killer is. Second, you're not going to kill anyone."

"Ah, so he or she _is_ still alive. Well, no matter. I'll eventually find out on my own, whether you or your pet will like it or not."

Snow cringed at Fayde's response. "Not with that sneer attitude you won't."

"Whatever you say, Snow White."

Bigby stepped in front of Fayde. "Look, you better treat Snow with some respect or else you're going to have to deal with me - and you wouldn't want that."

"Bigby, I don-"

"You think I'm afraid of you? I know who and what you are - Big _Bad_ Wolf. Pah, what a joke from all the stories I've heard of you back in Ireland."

Bigby started to growl. "Say it **again**."

"Say what again, huh? That you're a joke? I'd be glad to, I-"

" **ARGHH! YOU'RE DEAD!** " Bigby wrapped his hands around her neck and started strangling Fayde. " **YOU WERE BEHIND LILY'S DEATH, WEREN'T YOU? YOU WERE BEHIND THE DISAPPEARANCE OF NERISSA AND FAITH**."

"Please, ack ack! I don't know, ack! What you're talking about!" For once in a long while, Fayde felt vulnerable and hopeless in the wolf's grasp. She struggled to breathe, too, she couldn't change either.

" **YOU DO! YOU DO!** " He was starting to change, starting to become the Big Bad itself.

"I don't, I assure you!" Fayde tried to reason with the wolf. "I _really_ don't know what you're talking about, _arghhh_!"

His tight grasp was making Fayde turn blue in the face. Meanwhile, a gunshot rang out. Bigby turned around to see that his side was bleeding, it didn't hurt however, since it wasn't a silver bullet. He looked at Snow holding a revolver, its muzzle smoking.

"Snow?" Bigby's skin and stature started to revert back to normal. "Snow..."

"Release her, Bigby, before I load the cylinder with a silver bullet."

He released her instantly, while Fayde had coughed and coughed rapidly. She held her throat in pain.

Snow put the revolver back in her desk and looked around to make sure she hadn't woken up Bufkin or the Magic Mirror with the gunshot. She sighed and walked towards a puppy-eyed Bigby.

"Snow, I didn't mean to."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Of course you didn't, but after what I've seen? You proved you still don't know how to keep your 'cool' - as my sister would say. So this is where I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please, Bigby, before you do something you're going to really regret."

Bigby put his head down. "With all due respect, Snow, from what we've seen in the mirror, we both know she's dangerous - you could be at risk being with her by yourself!"

"I agree to disagree, Bigby, after what you've done to her. Now go and get some rest, before I reconsider scowling and shunning you for a week."

Bigby sighed and complied, he walked towards the door and was gone.

Snow shook her head and walked to the Irish woman, kneeling beside her.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so. _Cough, cough_. He's really got a grip on him, doesn't he?"

Snow changed the subject. "Some of us know what you did, Fayde. To Tezoth, all the suspense you caused at the Smith household, and how you already befriended one of my sweet grandchildren. Oh, and you making us waste precious Fabletown resources to try and bring you back here. Quite an outstanding record for your first day yesterday as a Fabletown citizen, if I'm to be honest."

Fayde stood up and looked at Snow. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I guess a mere apology isn't good enough to compensate for my recent actions, huh? On the other hand, at the time I felt like looking for clues, as if I were to erase all the troubles away involving Lily's death."

"I can tell you right now, that planning on murdering her killer won't solve anything. Although... I have an idea for you, something which isn't a punishment and something that can most likely redeem you of your current 'reputation' here in Fabletown."

"What is it?" Fayde was most curious.

"Work with me and Bigby, by helping us solve the Crooked Case once and for all."

"I remember hearing that name earlier from the security guard at the front desk, the 'Crooked Case' - what exactly is it?"

Snow White crossed her arms. "Something you'll find out soon enough, and if I'm correct, it'll involve something much more than your friend's killer."

"Are you going to tell me his or her name eventually?"

"If you agree to work with us. So, what will it be?"

Fayde pondered for a little, then came to a conclusion. "I agree on working with you two, and whoever else that's in on this plan."

Snow White smirked. "Do you promise not to ire Bigby or irritate me anymore?"

"I promise, you have my word."

"If that's the case, I'll tell you _his_ name inevitably and where he's at. For now, I'm going to return to my apartment for a good night's rest."

"Where will I sleep? Because I'm pretty tired myself."

"You can sleep on our lobby's couch again, especially since I remember seeing you for the first time on there."

"Fair enough. By the way, I have something to tell you. If you hadn't heard me explain my particular... predicament through this supposed magic mirror of yours earlier. In which your sister, Tezoth, and the Smith Family already know about."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me later this morning. See you then, Fayde."

"See ya, Snow White."


	14. An Early-Morning Appointment

"Why did you kill us, Faye?"

"I didn't mean to, I was tricked!"

"Excuses, excuses. Me and your father are _very_ disappointed in you - in fact, you're a downright disgrace to our family name."

"No, mother, you don't mean that. You don't!"

"Daniel was always our most cherished child compared to you. You were always the show-off of the household, always thinking you were better than your brother too."

"What are you saying? You know that isn't true! Father? How come you're not disagreeing with her?"

"I'm sorry, Faye, but your mother is right. Besides, how can I forgive and agree with you after what you've done to us - to **her**?"

...

She gasped. "You - you were carrying? No, this isn't possible! This is just all part of a bad dream!"

"It isn't a bad dream unless we say it is, little Faye. Now," Her father gives her a glare. "Time for you to _wake_ up." He snaps his fingers.

* * *

" _Wake up, wake up!_ "

"Huh? Fayde had her eyes half-open. "Wha-?"

"Miss Everwind?" Someone with a familiar voice shook her. "Miss Everwind, wake up!"

Her eyes finally sprung awake as she looked around, almost panicking. "All right, all right! I'm up, okay?! Jesus!"

A rugged voice spoke in the background. "Fly, don't do that again to her, or anyone else you find sleeping on your shift."

"Sorry Bigby, got carried away is all."

The sheriff pats his shoulder and lets his cigarette dangle from his mouth to speak. "Think she's the one you should apologize to."

Fayde rubbed her eyes to get a more clearer to look at the two men standing in front of her. "...Flycatcher? Bigby?"

Flycatcher smiled and joked. "Long time no see, Miss Everwind. How are you feeling? It sounded like you had a bad dream."

She returned his gesture and cupped her hands. "Likewise, Flycatcher. Plus, I don't know what you're talking about either."

Flycatcher grabbed ahold of his mop nervously, while Bigby raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because me and Bigby heard a little yelling just before we got out of the elevator doors over there."

"As I said: it was nothing. Now, since I'm awake," Fayde looked at the wolf. "Did Snow send you here to take me to her?"

Bigby inhaled from his cigarette, and exhaled shortly after. "You could say that, come with me."

Fayde got up and carefully followed the Big Bad Wolf up the lobby's stairs. She felt an uneasy feeling form in the pit of her stomach, considering the fact that Bigby was calm in comparison to how he violently attacked her a while ago.

Flycatcher almost yelled to Fayde. "Before I forget, sorry for shaking you awake! Have fun doing whatever it is you two are going to do!"

She nodded back at Fly with the sudden feeling of hope that she would see him again.

* * *

Bigby sniffed the air the moment he got on top of the second floor from the staircase.

"If you don't mind me saying, I noticed you have a little... crush on our building's janitor."

"What? How? I mean, the one with the frog hat? Nah, totally out my league."

"Even after earlier, I can tell you're still lying. Heh, and I thought I was persistent."

She crossed her arms. "I have my reasons, especially after what _you_ did to me."

Bigby sighed. "Figured you would act this way regardless of what Snow told me about her little agreement with you."

Fayde rubbed her temple and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, wolf. It's just with certain people like yourself, I tend to have trust issues and-"

"It's all right, no need to explain, I understand. Besides, your little secret about Fly is safe with me."

Fayde grinned at him, possibly for the first time in the few hours she's met him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anyways, we're here at my office."

"Your office?" She looked at the door window rightly stating so. "You going to throw some more private questions my way?"

"Pretty much, if I'm going to work with you." He opens the door. "Ladies first."

She looked at him, a little surprised at the way he acted all politely. She went in.

"Take a seat." Bigby pulled a chair out for the Irish woman.

Fayde took a few moments to look around the uncomfortably-small room, then finally accepted his request to sit down on the chair he offered.

"So, Miss Everwind, I've been looking at your 'file' here and all that's listed is your name, photo, country you _used_ to live in and a bunch of sentences that are scratched out with what seems like black marker." He sniffs the paper to make sure. "Why is that?"

She looks around almost mysteriously, to which the wolf notices. "Nothing leaves this room, correct?" She asked.

"Depends on what's being talked about." The sheriff proceeds to sit on his office chair behind his desk as well.

She sighed. "I know I can't lie, since I realize you're going to press me for information sooner or later if I do."

"Of course, but not like earlier. That I can promise."

She smiled again, with a gut feeling he was going to stay true to his word. "Okay, umm, how do I put this..." She put it abruptly. "I killed my family."

"You killed your family?"

Fayde wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to weep. "Y-yes, but - it _wasn't_ my fault."

She dried her eyes and took a moment to collect herself. "The scratched-out lines you saw on the paper were done by a couple of friends of mine who worked at Ireland's Fabletown - mainly to try and cover my tracks to anyone who might've been pursuing me at the time. Anyway, the place is similar to what you guys have here at the Woodlands, except that the offices are way smaller, like a Mundy's cubicle."

"I see. I won't put you on the spot and say I don't believe you. Go on."

Fayde nodded. "Anyway, I was tricked into doing so - killing my family. I'm not going to go into the specifics regarding that but let's just say a 'now-previous lover' of mine was the one responsible."

"And who would this 'lover' of yours be? A name would be helpful."

"His name is Oomal, fucking _bastard_ that he is."

She continued on. "I even told your employees a little about it: Rose Red and Tezoth. Even a family out in the woods outside of the city - the Smith family, I think."

"The Smiths? Interesting. And Rose and Tezoth are not my employees, by the way. Maybe Snow White's employees, but not mine. I'll leave it at that."

"Speaking of which, you forgot Harmony. Judging from what she told Snow over the phone a few hours ago, it seems like you've won her respect already."

"Oh yes, her. How is she doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Don't know. Snow, however, is going to find out soon after she's doing questioning Rose and Tez back at their place."

"I hope she's doing fine, I like her personality."

Bigby ignored her remark about Harmony and changed the subject. "As a matter of fact, Snow told me you wanted to tell her something."

Fayde rubbed her left arm nervously. "I'd prefer if I talked to Snow about it first."

Bigby rubbed his whiskered chin out of annoyance. "Fayde, I'm doing my best to keep my patience here, because believe it or not, Snow is my boss. So whatever you don't tell me, she's likely to throw a fit at me and find out herself."

"Okay, okay, I see what you're saying. Again, the whole trust-issue-with-certain-people thing. Moving on..."

Bigby nods.

Fayde scratched her head. "Apparently, hitmen are out to get me."

"Hitmen? Are you sure?"

"Not really, but the guy I mentioned earlier, Oomal - he seemed to know what was going on."

She continued. "I don't know if you two were watching through the mirror at the time but he appeared, back when I was at the club and possessed me. It's like he knew I was coming here despite the many ways I thought were going to cover my tracks before my leave. Rose or Tezoth can explain what else happened at the club if Snow White hadn't learned the details already on her end."

"Hmm, I should ask you some more questions," Bigby looks at his watch. "But I think that's enough due to how little time we have left now. Thanks for your cooperation, Fayde." Bigby places Fayde's folder into one of his file cabinets near the back of his room, and proceeds to take out another in return.

"Now to give you some insight on the main topic at hand. Are you familiar with the events that happened in the Fabletown area a few years ago, specifically pertaining to the Crooked Man?"

Fayde looked at the folder Bigby carried in his hand, and then to his eyes. "I've heard a little bit, yeah. Not sure which 'version' I heard was right, though. Stories involving other countries tend to get blown out of proportion back in Ireland."

"And?" Bigby eyed Fayde. "What'd you hear?"

"Well, let's see," She pondered. "The Crooked Man was the result of many incognito criminal activities here in Fabletown, and there was the supposed illegal Glamour thing many Fables had to resort to because of how your Thirteenth Floor witches charge a year's pay for them. That's all I know."

"You got some of it down. Has Snow told you who your friend's killer was?"

"No, she said she'll tell me _inevitably_."

"Good, we believe there's more to this than your friend's killer." Bigby throws the open file onto his desk. "Involving this girl here." He points to the innocent-looking redhead in the only photo of the file.

Fayde widens her eyes. "Her, I remember seeing her in a picture Holly showed me yesterday at Lily's shrine where your town's well is at!"

"Yep, that'd be _Nerissa_. She's one of the very few that made it out alive - she disappeared without a trace, even though I was on her scent at the time."

"Anyway, I wouldn't like to talk about it," Bigby mumbled to himself. "Read up on the file, you and I are going to meet someone very soon."

"But, I need to tell Holly about this, about her sister being involved with this girl that may have led her to her death, and her killer to which you or Snow won't tell me his name!"

Bigby crossed his arms, trying to keep calm again. "Holly knows who her killer is. Me and Snow just prefer that neither her or you rip him to shreds. If you'd like, you can ask her and she'd probably tell you his name - but I wouldn't recommend it. As for telling her about Nerissa, she won't believe you."

Fayde became puzzled. "Then why show me this information?"

"Because Snow believes a part of your reckless behavior and subtlety may be just what we need to solve this mystery - whatever it is. Consider yourself lucky."

"Can I least tell Holly about what I read? About me working with you and Snow White?"

"You can, but you'd be risking your reputation here as a citizen even more, especially after the long goose chase you led us on yesterday. Besides, I got someone else already working on that: making up stories to cover up what you did and what you asked about the strip club."

She sighed. "Very well. I just hope I can see her again soon because after all, she was one of the main reasons I came to the United States."

"You can, Fayde, possibly right after my contact comes."

A couple knocks were heard at the door. "Speak of the Devil - here she is now." And there the door was opened from the outside.

A woman Fayde has yet to know walks into the room. "Hello, Bigby."

"Hey, Dixa. How's Holly doing?"

"She's doing fine, actually. Made up a little story to her like you said."

"Good, good. Dixa, meet Fayde. Fayde, Dixa."

"Ah, so this is the Fable that has been causing quite the commotion lately." The confident woman held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Fayde."

Fayde smiled and returned the gesture. "Likewise."

Dixa raised an eyebrow as she let go of her hand. "Your accent, Irish?"

"Yes, straight from my home country."

"Fascinating, it's been a long while since I've last heard a foreign accent around here."

"Anyway, onto more... _important_ matters, have you read up on the file Bigby told you to look at?"

Fayde answered quickly. "I have, yes, while he was explaining some things to me."

"Very good - come with me, Fayde, we're going out. We'll talk later as well, Bigby."

"Noted, got some reports I have catching up to do anyway."


End file.
